The Tedious Trials of The Race Change Item
by SingleYandereMale
Summary: World Class items, they are mysterious devices capable of shifting and changing the very nature of reality itself along with it's laws... So what happens exactly when Albedo and Demiurge discover one that can change your character's race, perks and ability with simple ease...? (Rated M for Mature Content.)
1. Chapter One - World Class Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Overlord, although if you ask anyone... They'll probably say that Ainz does. Anyway enjoy! But be sure to rate and review accordingly!

 **\- Lord Momonga/Ainz Ooal Gown - Time: 12:00 - Momonga's Private Quarters - Great Tomb of Nazrick.**

I am, Ainz Ooal Gown, formerly known as Lord Momonga. Leader and Guild Master of the Guild, Ainz Ooal Gown. It is my sworn duty and honoured mission as Guild Master, to spread the name of Ainz and it's legend, across all of the nation's in this New World. With the immensely appreciated assistance of my ever-loyal Floor Guardians and their NPCs, I have accomplished this task greatly and continue to do so, to this day. By the helpful advice of Demiurge, whom commands Floor Seven of the Great Tomb of Nazrick, I offically established the Sorcerer Kingdom to further spread my legend along with increase my subject's dominion.

Things have been going rather smoothly since then... Well I say that, but since Albedo, Pandora's actor and Demiurge returned to the Great Tomb from their long journey with an certain World Item.

The circumstances of daily Life in Nazrick have been troublesome and tiresome, you see. The World Class Item that was recovered, was one of the most sought after World items in all of YGGDRASIL.

It's name is... Uhh, do I really need to this say? Ahh, fine fine.

The name of the World Class Item is, Boing Boing Changeover. Hrrrn... That name.

Man, it's absolutely insanity. The name itself is so damn outrageous that nobody could actually take it seriously! But despite that, whomever had Boing Boing Changeover was considered Ommiscient and untouchable in YGGDRASIL, ugh... What an cruel twist of fate.

That reminds me, there's one very important reason why it's an important item... Boing Boing Changeover allows whomever uses it, the ability to instantly change the Race plus the Racial Buffs, Perks and Passive effects of any character that possesses it, it's only downside that it has an cooldown of two hours. With it, you can save certain Race settings, so that you can swiftly pick between what Races you wanted for instant access to unique traits and perks with a Race. It was considered immensely powerful for that reason, being able to choose between specific features and specifications for each combat situation, as long as you thought ahead of time.

But since, playing as the Overlord Necromancer Class had grown on me, I never considered trying to convince everyone in Ainz Ooal Gown to band together and acquire it during YGGDRASIL's time, so when I arrived in the New World...

I never thought about acquiring it then...

Until Albedo and the others discovered record of it hidden away inside the Guild's Treasury. It automatically records every single World Level Item that anyone belonging to the Guild had held in their virtual hands during their time playing the game, apparently Touch Me acquired it shortly before creating Ainz Ooal Gown with me, but since I don't recall him mentioning it... I assume he didn't really want the item in the first place, he always seemed happy playing as a member of the Heteromorphic Races. It wasn't long before Demiurge accompanied by an very eager Albedo tried and eventually succeeded in convincing of it's worth in the Sorcerer Kingdom's ambition to completely conquer all of the known world, uniting it all under one single banner.

I recall what they told me now...

"Lord Ainz...! If I may speak so openly, I am more than anything ascertain that you, yourself, had known about the tactical advantage that Nazrick would obtain in acquiring such an brilliant World Level Item but were testing us, to see if we could uncover it's existence in the Treasury. You could hide yourself in any crowd, blend in with any situation, you could even impersonate political figures without manipulation- Although, I do enjoy that immensely. If you allow us to hunt it down, then we'll surely be able to bring the Sorcerer Kingdom's full might straight down unto our enemies! I implore you, Lord Ainz!"

Demiurge's words were announced with raw unrelenting excitement as his devilish grin grew wide, but also acute formality that was expected of one as devious as himself. A Demon, heh.

Despite the fact that illusionary magic still exists in the New World, myself being a Sorcerer type character means I can easily cast it without issue, Demiurge was right. I couldn't deny it as much as the name still gripes me, plus illusionary magic is still just that... Illusion, so I eventually agreed and shortly after that, Albedo intently chimed her devoted opinion too... I can still feel that lingering perpetual sense of regret at foolishly tampering with her settings before YGGDRASIL'S shut down, even now.

"My beloved Lord Ainz. Please do know that I, Albedo, Overseer of the Floor Guardians completely agree with what Seventh Floor Guardian Demiurge said, and I proclaim that using Boing Boing Changeover would greatly assist in all of Nazrick's aims. Aside that, you might find personal use in it aswell, My Lord."

Personal use...? Well, uhm. I guess she isn't completely wrong since being apart of the Undead Catagory means that I can't enjoy the pleasures of being human, or having an living breathing body. This really wasn't an issue back in YGGDRASIL, so if I had known that I'd be mysteriously transported straight into the game itself...

Then I probably wouldn't have chosen Elder Lich Overlord as my race, besides... I miss being able to eat food, especially ramen but I doubt that exists in the New World nor Nazrick itself.

I'm really wasting alot of Nazrick's lesser known services being Undead and the only Supreme Being around. I have my own personal quarters, but I don't sleep nor require it. I have my own bathing area for my personal use, but since I don't hardly ever get dirty and slime baths solve any build up of mess on my sketetal body instantly then it's all pointless. There's been times, when I wish for fatigue to draw in, so I could praise myself for my hard work and fall straight asleep on my bed with satisfaction but I cannot do any of that... Well, I can now.

I suppose letting them find it wasn't all that bad, even if they were long for an insane amount of time, since I can finally embrace relaxation and enjoy alot of what Nazrick has to offer in terms of culinary services for it's members, when I'm not posing as my usual Elder Lich Overlord self, I prefer to dwell regularly between playing as an Human during my casual hours, more specifically...

One that closely resembles my original appearance as, Suzuki Satoru and one High Born Dark Elf for when I must conduct bussiness, but would prefer to dwell in organic form instead of my usual Undead appearance, they can still conduct Magic to the degree of my Elder Lich body so I am still very much capable of defending myself in tough situations, if they occur.

I have surprisingly realised that despite Albedo's plus the rest of the Floor Guardian's general hatred and disgust for the humans of the New World, they can tolerate my appearance as if I were still my usual self. It's rather concerning as I least assume that they'd comment on my preference, but I'll speak with them about it later. The relatively short cooldown allows me switch between races quickly without incurring any penalty to current level nor any de-buffs but from what I've experienced first hand, the sensation that I feel when I use it...

Isn't precisely what I'd call pleasant... But what's even worse by leaps and bounds, is what I must loudly chant for the effect to properly activate in the first place.

"Grant me ultimate power over my dull plain appearance at once, Boing Boing Bouncing Changeover!"

Thankfully... I have never been required to swiftly change my current physical form infront of any of the Floor Guardians, it goes without saying that I'd rather die than have them observe their leader saying such embarrassing words with complete and utter seriousness!

"Uhhh... Um, what time is it... My head feels really fussy."

Those are the mumbled words that I lazily utter as my eyes open, that's right... My eyes. My body is that of a human, least until I bring myself to chant those words again. I am currently wrapped up on my bed in an massive assortment of luxurious duvets, pillows and finally one hand-crafted blanket that Albedo had generously given me upon my first change from my Elder Lich body using the World Class. It's even got my name, Momonga, sown unto it. Albedo mentioned that she also made herself one aswell, so I suppose she got something out of this too.

Using the Guild's excessive amount of acquired loot, materials and items. It was easy to craft several magically enchanted outfits for each and every form that I had took by this point in my spare time, YGGDRASIL had over seven hundred different playable races, I can access every single one but I had chosen two that I was going to use regulary for now. All of them, my outfits, are focused towards spells and mastery over sorcery. They all resemble my usual attire too, it's so that none of the Floor Guardians accidently mistaken me for an intruder yet they've already told me otherwise. Thankfully my crafted attire is more refined to my smaller form while still keeping me fit and ready for magic casting. The drawbacks are that while human and to an lesser degree, Elven, I cannot use High Tier magic as much as I could in my Undead form without greatly suffering from heavy fatigue and extreme stress... Too much magic usage, could kill me, if I'm not careful with my power.

Being Undead, I never took those risks as they weren't present. It's for that reason, whenever I am spending time as Suzuki Satoru... Albedo isn't far away from me, she's either watching from afar with an intense look on her face or standing beside me patiently. It kinda defeats my whole purpose of being human in the first place, I can't relax if Albedo is constantly watching over me, plus when I try and persuade her to take some time off... She demands, begs and pleads that I let her remain by my side. I would refuse her request, if it wasn't my own fault that she behaves as she does...

Aah, whatever will I do? I could really use Touch Me's advice, right about now. Maybe I'll speak with Sebas, since Touch Me created him... I should be able to find some good advice by speaking with him.

As I proceed to continue with my thoughts, my train of thought is swiftly stopped by my ears hearing several quiet yet notable knocks on the large double doors of my personal chambers, my response is delayed alot due to my sluggish human nature interrupting the usual speedy response that I'd give as an Elder Lich.

"Ahh... Whom is it?" I ask in curiousity. However before I can continue with my questions, the two doors are opened swiftly.

"...Lord Ainz, are you awake? Do you require something to eat, or would you prefer that I join you in the bed instead?"

Albedo's soft alluring voice is heard as I can see her figure in the doorway as she steps forth abit more by the conclusion of her words. I sit upwards, laying back on the purple pillowcases behind me. My torso is bare, as the rest of me is. The only item of clothing currently on my person is my boxers, I don't usually sleep like this... I swear. But Albedo demanded that she be allowed to personally design my night time attire herself and since I've become increasingly more weak to her demands ever since obtaining Boing Boing Changeover and humanity for obivous reasons, I allowed it.

"Aaah, Albedo. Yo- You should have knocked before coming inside." I state incredibly nervously, trying to change the topic quickly.

Still, Albedo's surprising words take me, as you'd expect from somebody of her beauty, completely off guard as I exclaim loudly with an bright red blush taking presence on my face near the bridge of my nose. I can also smell her perfume alot more strongly in human form... It's really wonderful too! But regardless, I'm not the only person in the large room, who's currently bright crimson red in the facial face, Albedo has managed to catch a glimpse of my body from behind the duvet, it seems. She's covering her mouth with her hand but I can tell that she's panting heavily... Like an animal in heat, uhhhm...

It's pretty- Uhm, creepy actually. What's worse isn't what my eyes see, but what I hear instead.

"...LordAinzLordAinzLordAinzLordAinzLordAinzLordAinz..." Albedo crazily mutters with infrequent hushed giggling, back and forth repeatedly. Her silky black hair is completely consealing the current unknown expression on her face, to the degree that I can only barely make out her yellow eyes from it all.

"Uhhm... Albedo..." I mutter quietly as my Human form doesn't provide much in composure, nor stoic behavior. I am very much Satzuki Satoru, not Ainz now.

Despite very much fearing for my now mortal life, I shift from my previously comfortable position on the luxuriously fitted bed and approach her slowly but not before summoning an purple dressing gown from my inventory as the thought of exposing myself to one of my friend's creations, displeases me greatly.

"Albedo... Uhhm, why don't we both speak outside?" I barely manage to speak, her current aura is overwhelmingly strong and fierce but thankfully as soon as my words reach her. It quickly fades, as if it wasn't present in the first place.

"Of course, Lord Ainz. I must say... You're looking absolutely magificent today!" Albedo's flattery isn't completely lost on me, she used to do it all of the time but now I find myself being more affected by it. For a compliment that used to take several seconds for me to recover from, now takes several minutes instead. After taking an glance at my appearance using a mirror from my inventory... I notice that my appearance is rather plain, not clearly magificent as Albedo described... But I already knew that. Satzuki Satoru has always been average from day one.

"Ahhh~ Thank you very much, Albedo. You look lovely yourself." My tremendously poor excuse for flattery isn't lost on Albedo either surprisingly, as she recoils backwards slightly with an pleased sigh, quickly fanning herself with her gloved hand as we both walk together out of the bedroom and straight into my personal office.

"My My, Lord Ainz! Whatever did I do, to deserve such wonderful praise? I must know!" Albedo's voice becomes alot more energetic and grows in volume, she's asking me that as if it's one of the greatest secrets in the New World, as if nothing else mattered but that!

"Uhhm, continue as you are, Albedo! That's how." I respond, sitting comfortably but also very uncomfortably in my chair behind my scroll covered desk, made from the finest materials, that feels so large now when compared to my current size.

"As you say, Lord Ainz! I'll continue working tirelessly in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown and for the man that I swore my eternal love for!" Albedo's cries are becoming increasingly more dramatic and loud as time goes by-

Is this really because of the World Class Item, Boing Boing Changeover?

Perhaps is this apart of an greater scheme, did Demiurge and Albedo plan this, knowing that this would occur?

I can hardly focus, thinking about all this... I really need to speak with Sebas soon, but he's currently away from Nazrick with Solution from the Pleadies.

No... I can do this, regardless of my current form!

I am Ainz Ooal Gown. Elder Lich, human or otherwise!

That name does no know defeat, I need to demostrate that in all of my affairs when I'm under observation by my servants.

 **Hey everyone, SingleMaleYandere here.**

 **While I know that this plot has been done COUNTLESS times in the past, the thought of doing this specific fic still crossed my mind regardless. As with my other fanfiction that I've got in the works, this'll be least twenty chapters and updated as regularly as possible. I will try my hardest to cater towards everyone but no promises, also... They'll be lemon, or light lemon. Since now that Ainz currently possesses an male reproductive system, it won't take long for Albedo to jump him. (She has in the past, believe me.)**

 **Anyway! Stay tuned, and let the madness that Nazrick has to offer to begin!**


	2. Chapter Two - Aquatic Level 100 Predator

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Overlord, although if you ask anyone... They'll probably say that Ainz does. Anyway enjoy! But be sure to rate and review accordingly!

 **Alert! Long-waited Lemon ahead, proceed at your own caution... And not my own, because I'm too lazy for that. _**

 **\- Demiurge - Time: 13:00 - Seventh Floor of Nazrick - Great Tomb of Nazrick.**

It is, with great pleasure that I address thee. I am, Demiurge of the Seventh Floor in the Great Tomb of Nazrick.

For Nazrick's future is finally assured, of course... And what splendid news that is, isn't that so?

You might question, how that might be? Well be patient as I'll explain in time, despite our Lord Ainz being utterly infallible and supremely Almighty in every single aspect... There's been rising concerns amongst the other Guardians and especially myself that whatever horrid entity took our other Supreme Beings away from us in the first place, might eventually claim Lord Ainz aswell in the near future. As unacceptable as it is, If Lord Ainz suddenly vanished without an single trace, then we'd be completely lacking direction for future action despite having reasonable power by ourselves, but what is power without purpose?

Nothing. Absolutely meaningless... So much, that it annoys me without end.

Thus, siring a immediate Heir to the Nazrick throne had always been a interest of the denizens of the Great Tomb, including myself. The formation of the Sorcerer Kingdom that shall reign for thousands of years with Lord Ainz at the helm and the swift subgation of E-Rantel, further enforce my solid point of granting us another ruler to serve. Two of the top contenders for that magificent honour are currently Albedo and Shalltear with Neuronist Painkill, our resident specialist in the delicate art of torture, lagging horribly behind the pack. My thoughts and opinions on whom better deserves that reward of recieving Lord Ainz's seed, you might ask? None, whatsoever. In my mind, as long as Lord Ainz produces a suitable heir to lead us forward, incase of his absence... Then Nazrick wins, however I won't completely shy away from betting on whom that will be, I'm always up for some harmless fun during my quiet hours in Nazrick.

Somebody of Lord Ainz's unique calibur shouldn't limit himself to only one spouse, but I assume Albedo shall be the first to seduce Lord Ainz... Hoho, I almost forgot... I haven't properly explained, why I believe Nazrick's future is destined for the level of greatness that is deserved for the Supreme Beings... I'll get unto that, previously Albedo had alerted myself and Lord Ainz's own creation, Pandora's Actor into the existence of one very special, World Class Item.

Boing Boing Changeover... The name sounds exceedingly ridiculous and humourous, yet as Albedo had explained, using it's power properly could ensure that we obtain an heir to the Throne of Nazrick alot more quicker than previously anticipated. Lord Ainz possessing an organic body of his own, would mean physical reactions to the simulating situations that Albedo and Shalltear subject him to constantly could be achieved... And not only that, his Elder Lich's radical passive ability of negating his emotions would be rendered void, ensuring that he won't be able to slide himself out of the situations with as much ease as usual.

In other words, Lord Ainz would be forced to surrender himself completely and his precious seed to the rabid suitors... Relying on the faults of the human body is awfully sinister of me, and might even be considered treason but I doubt anyone with a fully functioning brain, will dare say anything against me, as Nazrick gains something important in the process. As long as either of them don't screw up horribly in their respective aims... Nazrick shall have itself an heir and a future.

Praise our infalliable Lord Ainz, and the Almighty Supreme Beings!

Ehehehehee. My plan is flawless, it's as if Lord Ainz designed it himself.

Well, I can't continue to muse endlessly to myself as there's work to be done.

 **\- Lord Momonga/Ainz Ooal Gown - Time: 15:00 - Nazrick's Male Bathing Area - Great Tomb of Nazrick.**

I am Lord Momonga, also known as- Huh...

Aah, wait... This isn't right. This isn't right at all. I already introduced myself last time, jeez... Why am I so stressed lately?

I suppose, I really needed this. My entire body composed of human flesh, is currently submerged deeply in the flowing water of the beauitfully decorated bathing area of Nazrick, it's certainly been sometime since I actually spent some quality time inside here... I'm alone, but you understand what I mean. But, uhm.. Considering the previous circumstances, I don't blame myself for staying away from it until now. You see, Albedo tried to forcefully mount me inside this very room while I was still completely Sketetal in the past. My original plan was to gather all of my loyal Floor Guardians, letting them relax together and enjoy plentiful conversation with each other without the stressful work environment ruining potential bonding opportunities. If I could increase cooperation, then maybe I could achieve that semblance of unity that I had with my old guildmates, only if.

The plan was perfect, even for me, until Albedo aggressively launched herself straight at me after escaping from the confines of the Female Bathing area, knocking me straight to the floor with such brutal unrelenting force that I couldn't even fight back until Sebas, whom despite not belonging to the Floor Guardians had accompanied us, and Coctyus could drag her away from my fallen body... Man, I'm really afraid what will happen, if she does that when I'm merely human... Now that I think about it properly.

Maybe I should use Boing Boing Changeover as soon as I leave, that'll ensure that if I'm jumped... I can fight back, or least avoid making things more complicated.

As punishment for her previous lewd actions, Albedo found herself locked up in solitary confinement for few days... Upon Demiurge's personal request. Although I reduced the sentence within' the first few minutes of her imprisonment to merely several hours, since I can't really blame Albedo's actions on her own accord. I also felt really damn guilty too, if that helps. I purposefully messed with Tabula's original programming for her and perverted it to my own design, without knowing the damage that I'd eventually cause... I can never face him again after that.

Still, even then... Uhm.

I suppose Albedo's current personality isn't as bad as her previous preset one, I'll say. Noo... No, think happy clean, pure thoughts Ainz. She is your beloved daughter and nothing beyond that! Absolutely nothing whatsoever! She is your beloved daughter and Overseer of the Guardians. All of Nazrick's NPCs are apart of your family... They are your responsibility as the sole remainining Supreme Being in all of Nazrick!

You can't play around, you must focus on ensuring that they see you as an flawless leader! Come on, say it with me! Think clean thoughts! Aaaagh, it's utterly hopeless! Why is reality so cruel?! I really wanna see Albedo as nothing more than a deeply treasured creation of my good friend and fellow guildmate, but it's pretty damn impossible! My mischievious mind, aching body and throbbing heart... They all tirelessly work against me, they won't allow me simply see Albedo as my own personal advisor and instead continue to drive my internal desires to the shameful surface, carnal desires that have been increased exponentially due to the frequent loss of my Undead Emotion Negation Passive ability that's removed whenever I shift between Undead and Human using Boing Boing Changeover along with currently possessing actual male reproductive organs...

Alright, that's enough with that... Enough blabbering nonesense endlessly to myself and bathing selfishly in the warm relaxing large tub as everyone else works tirelessly for my sake. I might have sent Pandora's Actor disguised as Momon to cover for me alongside Nabe, uhm, Narberal Gamma in E-Rantel, but I can't always leave them alone like that, even when I desire some time alone for my own thoughts... Time to ease dwelling in humanity's fading embers for the time being and embrace Undeath's glow once again, I summon forth... World Item!

Boing Boing Changeover's physical appearance, ingame and currently as it rests in the palm of my soaking wet hands as I stand upright, naked and nude, in the bathing area, is that of an mystical simplistic rod with the activation inscriptions carved directly into the base along with the numbers. "700" appearing all over the tip of the Rod. The three digit number signify all of YGGDRASIL'S many avaliable playable races in the game, as you'd expect. Having the power of seven hundred races in your hands, at your immediate disposal within' the time frame of two hours is truly terrifying... Even for me. The trick is, it's appearance is completely identical to one of the most common drops in the game. The special inscriptions that set it apart from the rest would only appear upon closer examination with an special job skill level, so you couldn't tell it apart from simple loot and one World Item with inmeasurable power without inspecting it first. Tossing it away would achieve nothing but resetting the World Item's location to somewhere else in the game, only one could exist at any given time.

"Grant me ultimate power over my dull plain appearance, Boing Boing Bouncing Cha-! Aah, Albedo!?" Whaa... What is, why is... Why in all of Nazrick, is Albedo present in the MALE Bathing area with nothing but one single towel that hardly covers herself! I specifically instructed that she oversee Mare and Aura's personal training with Hamsuke in Nazrick's Arena, why is she here of all places when I gave her an command that would render Albedo completely unable to distract me?!

"Hehe, my gorgeous Lord Ainz~ I did exactly as you instructed, Mare and Aura's training went flawlessly- I didn't keep for waiting for me, did I..?" Albedo's sensual words are dripping with raw fiery passion as presented in her firm tone. Every inch of my weak human body is currently shaking violently in anticipation as my eyes continue to wander aimlessly around Albedo's perfect, flawless and immensely desirable body that lies waiting before me, all of her black hair is tied up neatly with another plain white towel from the decorated closet nearby but that isn't all... Her gloveless hands are resting against her chest, holding the reasonably small towel that covers herself and her large busom in place, my lustful mind continues mercilessly to tease me with the pressing notion that if Albedo's gentle hand slipped from her grip for the slightest of moments, then they'd be absolutely nothing at all, stopping me from viewing her gorgeous body with my own two eyes and taking her right there and then.

"Keep you... Waiting? You didn't, I was just about too..." Unable to find my willpower to resist being in the same room as Albedo with so little clothing on my person for longer than few minutes and along with being absolutely unwilling to embarrass myself with chanting the phase required for my unequipped World Item to reduce my nerves with my transformation from human to Undead, I begin to flee from the room with haste... That is, until I realise that my movements are being restricted by something!

"Leave...? But, Lord Ainz~ You can't leave, not until I've scrubbed your irresistable manly broad back completely. _**Every. Single. Inch.**_ " The sheer raw intensity of Albedo's seemingly harmless words along with her overflowing terrifying aura, immediately ruin any hope of my escape from the humid room. Soon, I can feel the sensation of her soft arms against my body scooping me up before gently plunging me back into the delightfully warm water present in the bathing area as she follow closely... All hope isn't lost yet, if I can only convince her that she's making a mistake, then I'll be able to escape and recollect myself before activating Boing Boing Changeover... If I can do that, I'll be able to free myself of this predictment.

"Albedo, before you continue with your action... You must step back and understand that you aren't behaving this way because of your creator's programming but, because I tampered with it in the first place! You're acting this way because of my own actions!" Success! My solid argument will surely save me from this, before my own carnal desires get the better of me. My physical urges won't win this time! I, Ainz Ooal Gown, swear it!

"Even if what you say is true, Lord Ainz... I couldn't care less about that, but aren't you being overly cruel by denying me of something that you programmed yourself?" Ahhh... She's... She got me, she's completely right. I can't deny that...

"Ahh... I- Albedo..." I weakily respond.

Any futile resistance that I formerly had in me, fades away from my submerged body and it doesn't take long at all for Albedo to fully realise that specific fact. Her yellow predatory eyes glow beauitfully with blissful delight as they gaze straight at me, but instead of throwing herself against me as I expected... She slowly lets the towel that was wrapped around her chest fall gently on the wet floor as her facial expressions express pure delight, my eyes blink... Not once, but twice as she draws closer towards me, completely nude with her arms welcomingly spread outwards.

I can feel my groin becoming increasingly more, uhm, firm in anticipation. Each footstep of hers, is recorded in my brain with excessive detail. Every erotic seductive sway of her hips, enjoyed by my loins and every bounce of her amazingly enticing breasts that I had groped so long ago... Fill my very core with carnal lust, filling my brain completely with wanton desires that would have been purged straight from my mind as they appeared with the Undead Racial Trait before they became too excessive to handle. Being human, in mind and body... Means that trait is nothing to me!

"Accept my everlasting love, Lord Ainz... With this, we can be together forever!" Albedo's tone becomes alot more excited, but I can't even acknowledge that as my mind has already given into my physical wants and desires... It's too late for me now.

As Albedo draws in close, my swift arms immediately seize the moment and herself, of course, as they wrap themselves selfishly around her waist, pulling her directly against my chest. Our bodies press closely together and before either of us can gasp in relief from the pleasant sensation that courses through our bodies, we passionately kiss as our lips lock themselves together. The lust driven kiss continues for several minutes, neither of us fully stopping until I feel Albedo's legs wrap themselves around my own waist. My only partly functioning mind that's focused on ravaging Albedo, begins to process and examine the next course of action that my partner will could take, shortly realising the definite answer to that elusive question before the forecoming action finally happens.

"Aaaaaah~ Lord Moomonga~! Yesss... Yes! YES!" The immensely loud cries of carnal pleasure that radiate brilliantly from Albedo's vocal cords as she aggressively mounts my member- Make me thankful that I had casted a Sound Deafening spell before Albedo had entered, to ensure that I was left alone. So anyone outside, shouldn't hear neither of us. Which, I'm personally thankful for aswell... Since I'm currently panting without restraint. Leaning against the edge of the bath, Albedo pushes herself against me abit more as her hands grip harshly unto my shoulders. Her movements begin with her bouncing upwards and downwards unto me, during this...

My eyes notice that, the formerly clear blue water of the bathing area had become slightly red, abit confused with the sudden change in colouration- It hits me, I recall Mare and Aura complaining to Demiurge in the hallway that Albedo couldn't use her mount properly nor ride it. Every NPC upon reaching a certain level would recieve a specific mount regarding their race, using the summon mount command... Albedo could summon herself an Bicorn, a sub-species of Unicorn with an slight difference... Whilst the Unicorn represents purity and only those that are virgins could ride them into battle, Bicorn represent the exact opposite... Impurity and only non-virgins could ride them- Wait, that means... Oooh, this changes things quite abit.

Being able to endure Albedo's harsh movements as she continues to ride my throbbing shaft, I close my eyes and sink my head into her body as we proceed with the same action for several more minutes more... This pleasure... It's completely something else!

"..Haaa... Aahhh...! Look at me as I ride you, Lord Momonga! Look at ME...!" My possessive, obssessive Floor Guardian takes ahold of my quivering dazed head from both sides of it's cheeks with her hands, directing it away from it's safe haven and dangerously close to her own. Ensuring that our eyes meet together during the lustful exchange, Albedo's eyes currently look like two brightly glowing beacons that threaten to completely consume me whole. My mind begins to question, if I'll ever be let free from this room anytime soon...

In which, I severly doubt it.

I've... Finally crossed the line with Albedo, I knew that accepting the World Item from her and Demiurge wasn't exactly my smartest move yet... But, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't currently enjoying myself. I think I've found the perfect stress relief for when I really need to unwind, but I suppose I'll need to warn Pandora's Actor about masquerading in my form from now on... Untold dangers could be brought upon the poor fool, if not forewarned.

This could lead into more trouble... Especially if Shalltear catches word of this, I probably won't be able to quell any conflict that arrives from this.

Let it be known, the moment that Ainz Ooal Gown, listens to his dick instead of his brain... Things falter and fail into crisis.

 **Hey there, everyone! Hopefully my lemon writing skills aren't completely horrible as I recall, but just know that I do infact try x'D**

 **Buuuuut as you'll have guessed from the opening section, that's right! They'll be many chapters that won't focus solely on Ainz but will be through the perspectives of different members of Nazrick entirely. Excited...? Because I surely am, Albedo chapters here I come! Hehe, also I was originally only going to have this Fic focused romantically around Ainz and Albedo solely but then I figured... Ehh, why not include Shalltear too.**

 **But that's not without reason, because... The NPCs of Nazrick can and will use Boing Boing Changeover by themselves, just imagine that?**

 **On one final note, I really appreciate all of the immensely overwhelming support and feedback from you guys on the first chapter! I'll do my best to continue deserving on that with the chapters that'll be released along the way. Make sure to review and even PM me, if you've got any concerns or merely wish to talk!**

 **See you in Chapter Three! (Release date, probably tomorrow or Monday Evening.)**


	3. Chapter Three - Damaging Demonstration

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Overlord, although if you ask anyone... They'll probably say that Ainz does. Anyway enjoy! But be sure to rate and review accordingly!

 **\- Lord Momonga/Ainz Ooal Gown - Time: 15:00 - Tenth Floor: Hall of the Supreme Beings - Great Tomb of Nazrick.**

...It has been, seven long tiring days, since the very memorable incident with Albedo in the Spa Area of the Great Tomb. I am currently sat alone on my throne that lies looming over the entire hall, quietly reflecting on what should have been merely a "simplistic distraction" between the two of us as my sketetal hand rests gently on my protruding bony chin.

That unexpectedly turned into something downright terrifying beyond description as the worse possible person in all of Nazrick, Shalltear Bloodfallen had found us both midway through our embarrassingly passionate lovemaking, believing she had heard the muffled sounds of intruders in the bathing area while passing through... My Noise Cancelling Spell might have waned during the intimate action as my focus was directed elsewhere at the time, but she immediately let out a ear-splittingly loud shriek of absolute horror that made me regret having regained ears at all as she saw us both, completely naked. The fact that Shalltear found us, was both an Divine blessing and a horrid curse for me...

It meant that I would be freed from Albedo's firm clutches before I could accidently release any of my mess inside her as she had so desperately wanted and create more unwanted complications than required, but unforunately also meaning that I would be forced to endure them both waging violent brutal war against the other... And that's exactly what they did, Shalltear pulled Albedo straight from my nude body with the other beginning to fight back.

They didn't stop for hours upon hours, but by the time that they stopped throwing insults and arguments to the other... I had already thankfully been able to chant the incantation and resume existing in my original Almighty Undead form, Albedo then swiftly dressed herself and went on her way without further incident... But I can tell that she was smiling massively. Happily leaving a absurdly vengeful and immensely jealous Shalltear in the bitter Nazrick dust.

Which brings me to my current set of actions, comfortably sitting on the throne of Nazrick as I patiently wait. I have called forth an audience with the majority of Nazrick's sentient forces as I have extremely important news to convey that'll prove vital in the coming time... In the recent days, aside from cowardly hiding away from an eager Albedo and a impatient Shalltear in my private bedroom, I've been formulating plans with Demiurge for the Sorcerer Kingdom's next plan of action. It is time that I set my sights back on my Vassal State, The Baharuth Empire along with it's current beloved Emperor... But I won't be paying an visit as Ainz Ooal Gown, King of the Sorcerer Kingdom and Master of the Great Tomb yet instead, as my Elven Persona instead. The ploy is that I wish to observe the Emperor during his daily life, obtain information on his views on the Sorcerer Kingdom in further detail than I have already have using magical mirrors but there's particular figures in the Empire that I must speak with...

His Court Wizard, for example. He's currently acting very efficently as my own inside man in the Baharuth Empire's heirarchy and into their affairs, in the recent months since our mututal arrangement took place during one of my first visits to the Baharuth Empire's capital city of Arwintar... That I will exchange the hidden secret to life beyond death's reach in return for his devoted loyal service along with access to magicial arts like nothing anyone has seen before in the New World outside Nazrick. As a true man of my word, I intend on paying him in full, when the time is ripe.

"My magificent Lord Ainz, we've all arrived at the appointed hour as you humbly requested. How may we serve you, Lord?" Albedo beckons loudly with formal manners as she strides forward towards the throne that I'm currently sat upon, immediately kneeling down as the rest of the accompanied Floor Guardians, Pleadies and Servants all follow suit straight after. I notice that Albedo's kneeling alot closer near me than the rest, more than usual anyway, to which Shalltear is grimacing notably in response. The rest of Nazrick are obediently awaiting orders in silence, their hands firmly pressed against each of their chests in respect.

Aaah... I can't possibly deserve all this, it's madness.

The wave of memories about the prior tense incident had swept over me suddenly yet before it can drive away my solid focus as I glance towards Albedo, my Undead passive ability thankfully kicks in and my mood straight snaps back to neutral. Arising from my throne, I stand above my Guardians, ready to deliver the important news.

"My loyal Guardians, unyielding servants of Nazrick! It is my current wish that you all observe closely and pay extra special attention... I will only do this once, do you understand?"

As my booming proclaimation of authority echoes across the glorious hall, every single entity currently present with fully functioning vocal cords immediately shouts in perfect unision and sync like an heavenly quire assembled in Ainz Ooal Gown's honour.

"We understand and obey, Lord Ainz!" They all call out loudly.

With the confirmation that I needed firmly in my grasp, I reveal three cash shop items from my robe. All eyes are currently on me, curious gasps are heard through the hall quietly. These items are designed for decreasing the casting cooldown of a single spell, or attack... So I should be able to use them to demostrate Boing Boing Changeover along with the forms that I take, so that nobody mistakens me for another... Sure, I could have Pandora's Actor perform this role by shifting into my chosen selves from pure memory but I'd prefer to do things this way as I've been requesting alot from my own creation in the recent days, and much more in the coming ones.

I'm really thankful however that I managed to correct a extremely grevious and embarrassing fault in the World Item's function before this, you see... Uhm, whenever I had shifted forms using Boing Boing Changeover, everything that I had equipped on my person would have vanished into my personal inventory... As expected. That made sense, as a simple plain ordinary human couldn't wear mystical enchanted robes designed for dangerous Elder Lich's in mind, but that meant I couldn't actually WEAR clothes... Since I had none at the time. Meaning whenever I changed, I'd be completely and utterly naked as the day I was born into this world. Speaking with Pandora's Actor allowed me to fix this, so whenever I change now... The clothes that I crafted in preparation will automatically be already on my body.

Without further adieu, my words are heard by my subject's ears.

"In my hands, are three cash shop items from YGGDRASIL, that shall allow me to bypass the cooldown limitations temporarily of the World Item, Boing Boing Changeover, so that I may properly show you all every single form that I will take in the near future for your own observations, including a very important one for tomorrow's venture... More onto that later."

Metaphorically closing my eyes in disgust for what I'm about to do, I chant the phases required for the Almighty Rod's activation.

"Grant me ultimate power over my dull plain appearance, Boing Boing Bouncing Changeover...! Humanity incarnate!" The World Item instantly reacts to my mental plead and the words that are called out with vigor to embrace humanity as my sketetal body is engulfed completely in mystical blue sparkling flame from the Rod as the numerical inscriptions are brilliantly lit up by it's magic as my hands begin to burn, I should have explained that this was an natural process but that doesn't stop Albedo, Shalltear and the very rest of the devoted servants present from rising upwards from their positions on the clean floor in concern, shock and frantic worry for my safety.

"Steady yourself- This'll only be for another moment...!" My words to absolutely nothing to sway them as Albedo calls out for me, from what I can see through the blue flames... She's extending her hand out, almost crying in distress. My entire body is slowly but gradually transformed before everyone's eyes, piece by piece into that of a normal human being, the human form that I had personally designed based on my true form from the outside world, beyond YGGDRASIL and this New World.

Thankfully as the formerly raging flame begins to die down, her terrified expression slowly mellows down along with it. My former robes have adjusted and morphed to my size, but in actuality they've switched between each other in my inventory. That reminds me, I should have new clothes designed before I head out to the Empire... More fitting ones. I can't resemble Ainz Ooal Gown, that'll raise too many questions and I'll need to provide answers for on the spot... I'm not really all that good with thinking on the spot, as clearly shown in my previous actions.

"Lord Ainz, are you hurt?! Lord Ainz...!"

"Lord Ainz, hello...?"

"Lord Ainz. Are. You. In. Need. Of. Assistance?"

"...Lord Ainz?"

"...Noo... It can't be..."

The cries of my followers are heard, as I raise my hand with an bright smile. That's something I had missed terribly and very much wished I could have been able to convey sooner alot. Being completely composed of bone, meant that I lacked the facial muscles in my body to smile... My servants were forced to rely entirely on my pleased hand gestures and vocal confirmation of my appreciation for their valued services. I've closed alot of distance in the gap between Master and Servant, broadening the entrance to friends and allies for us all. The kind of special relationship that I shared with my lost guildmates, hopefully I can least recover some semblance of that with the Floor Guardians and Sebas...

If I am unable to find them at all in this New World... But I don't wanna believe that.

"I am perfectly fine, uhm... How is everyone, nobody fainted?" I utter whilst rubbing my eyes, that sensation wasn't pleasant... It never is. But I suppose that what happens and more importantly what you get, when you transfigure your entire body along with it's entire structure from one unique entity straight to another within' the short span of fifteen seconds flat, jeez.

"Aside from Floor Guardian Albedo, who's currently having what appears to be an major panic attack of epic proportions, Lord Ainz. Everyone is fine and accounted for." Demiurge relys the status, everyone else is currently tending to Albedo aside Shalltear and Sebas whom stand patiently waiting for the second demonstration to begin.

I decide to wait several minutes, letting Albedo recover herself before beginning again... Crushing the Cash Shop item, fully restoring the World Item's charge as the cooldown period is nullfied completely. I begin again, hoping that it'll be alot shorter than before.

"Grant me ultimate power over my dull and plain appearance, Boing Boing Bouncing Changeover! ...Dark Elven Might!" The hilarious silly chant is made ominous by the loud foreboding words that I cry out last, they manage to shock everyone aside Aura and Mare, whom I had informed beforehand about the existence of this specific form... Much to their shared delight as they cheer happily.

The change is swift, and soon I am standing tall above everyone in the visage of an Dark Elf... My skin is darkly tanned, very similarly with the two twins themselves and all other Dark Elves in YGGDRASIL. The orbs that make up my eyes are bright yellow, near the same volume of Albedo's own pair. Also, I have much longer and pointed ears due to my advanced age in this form, but I still retain youthful appearance as most Elves are immortal to certain degrees as they were in YGGDRASIL. My silky hair is exceedingly long in length, bleached completely white while being tied up at the back with two seperate strands of hair falling across from my face. While my human form's appearance is pretty plain and casual, this one isn't.

Elven folk are often known for immense beauty regardless of gender and along with their bewitching physical appearance in fiction and folklore, and this one in particular is very much apart of that category.

Just as planned. Tall, dark AND handsome.

You see, Demiurge had reminded me that aside from being able to manipulate lesser individuals with words and actions... Personal appearance can sway minds aswell, so I suppose being gifted in that area is also very much welcome too. To wit, I believe that Shalltear and Albedo are already fanning themselves in the background as they observe with crimson red expressions. That reminds me, I should probably thank Mare and Aura for letting me use them as guides for my decision during the first days of wielding Boing Boing Changeover.

"Mare... Aura! I have a special mission for the two of you, see it as a sort of reward for your services." The two swiftly rush in my direction with great haste, I mischieviously assist them by silently casting an light gravitational pull spell that sents them harmlessly hurling into my arms. The two of them sit themselves comfortably on my arms as my words are heard by them and the rest of Nazrick.

"You'll be acting as my official representative for the Sorcerer Kingdom, my sponsor during my short stay. I'll be introducing myself as somebody entirely- I intend on observing the Baharuth Empire's capital city from secondary eyes." Despite the constant look of burning jealously that Albedo sents to the oblivious pair as I speak to them, they both nod in understanding before hopping off from my body to rejoin the others. From the people gathered in the throne room, Albedo is the first to speak up, as expected.

"But.. Lord Ainz! I am deeply sorry if it seems like I'm stepping beyond my beloved post as your loyal servant, but couldn't we merely sent Pandora's Actor into the Capital and have him report directly back to you?" As per usual, Albedo's words are flawless without error... Aside one that she could have never taken into account, I wish to be there myself.

"That is correct, as usual, Albedo. But it is my personal wish that observe and make my own assumptions based on my findings. It isn't my first time in the capital, mind you." Albedo doesn't seem willing to back down, she's barely holding herself in right now...

"But...!" Just as I thought, she's insistent on preventing me from going through with this.

"I'm not finished, Albedo... Patience. There's one more thing that I will need to explain before I assign everyone their respective duties for the short time that I am absent from the Great Tomb." I really should speed through this, I can't have Albedo freaking out again because of my stubborn ways... That really isn't fair.

"The World Item, also works perfectly with NPCs designed by YGGDRASIL... I have tested this using Pandora's Actor and Demiurge, my results have been flawless." I exclaim.

"The catch is that once your form is changed, you'll be repeatedly offered every two hours to return back to your original forms..." As I explain the details, I direct my movements to begin pacing slightly around the room.

"Refusing the offer means that you will remain as you are, but accepting it nor refusing to choose either will mean that you'll be sent back to whatever you previously were." In some way... I'm pretty thankful that only I can shift forms and remain in that existence indefinite, even if it's for tactical advantage... Changing the appearances of the Guardians that my guildmates poured their hearts and very souls into... Doesn't please me in the slightest, I almost hate myself for it.

"You may dwell in whatever form that you choose as long as you wish, but eventually you must return to the preset race that you were designed as originally." Clasping my hands, I glance across the rows of servants before me... Trying to find Pandora's Actor in the crowd, to ensure that he's behaving properly.

"You may make modifications to your appearance using Boing Boing Changeover but again, they won't be permanent. Any questions?" With this, it'll be over soon.

Aaaaah, that's the long explaining out of the way. I should have had written myself an script ahead of time... Ugh.

"Nonewhatsoever Lord Ainz, we understand completely!" As before, everyone's words are perfectly matched aside from Shalltear's whom were spoken rather awkwardly as she was busy giggling to herself...

I'm pretty stumped why that is it, really.

"Now I'll indulge your wishes, Albedo. If you feel personally uncomfortable with the thought of me, venturing alone to the Empire's capital then you may accompy me on this quest... On one condition." Even if I must restrict Albedo's freedom, it is for the good of Nazrick and would have been required anyway.

"Anything that you wish, Lord Ainz...! Absolutely anything's fine!" Albedo shrieks with excitement, she immediately arose from her kneeling stance on the floor as Sebas and Shalltear both look disappointed in the background at her behavior.

"You must change your appearance with Boing Boing Changeover- You're face is known across the Sorcerer Kingdom and it's growing list of allies, you must also steady yourself so that you don't give our real identities away." Despite my harsh words at the end, it's the truth.

Albedo doesn't take kindly towards any indication of violence against me, nor my name and Nazrick's. But, this'll be quite the test of worth for her.

"Yes...! Lord Ainz, that is nothing when compared to the supreme devotion of my beating heart for you and your love!" My body instinctively shudders abit, recalling the previous events that make what she says, all the more believable.

"Then it is settled... Uhm, now- I'll address each of your duties from this point onwards. Demiurge, you'll be tasked with ensuring the rest of the remaining Guardians are kept on track... Aside from that, continue as you usually do." For some reason, I am able to regain my composure quicker than when I'm human as an Dark Elf...

But it's still nothing is compared to my recorded recovery time as Undead.

"Sebas, continue to teach Tsuare properly and observe her progress, but also ensure the rest of the Pleadies are serving Nazrick's honour to the highest possible standard." The story of Tsuare and her situation is truly depressing...

She'd be dead without Sebas's assistance, I would be lying if I said that him saving Tsuare from her grevious fate didn't remind me of his creator. Touch me, saving my life from PK's in YGGDRASIL.

"As you wish, Lord Ainz." Sebas's response is formal, kind and unfallingly proper. He really is designed to be the perfect butler for Nazrick and myself!

"Cocytus, listen well. Please make immediate arrangements in response to the Lizardmen's villages recent request of our aid... The harsh winter is gradually arriving so lend some assistance as we promised. Ainz Ooal Gown always makes good on his promises." Just as stated, we've recieved numerous written letters from the Lizardmen tribes requesting supplies and Undead Aid to makeup for the manual labour.

"At. Once. Your. Benevolent. Majesty." Cocytus's words are spoken with clear gratitude as he's grown extremely attached to the Lizardmen tribes, I've heard that they've begun worshipping me as some form of deity.

"Pandora's Actor and Naberal Gamma shall continue in their respective roles as Momon and Nabe in E-Rantel. Continue to spread the proud name of Ainz Ooal Gown!" They both play their parts well, plus they also serve as walking propganda for the Sorcerer Kingdom.

"Yes, your liege." Naberal replies, I can sense that she's rather pleased with serving alongside Pandora's Actor- Even if he constantly makes me embarrassed about creating him in the first place.

"You can count on me, I shall do you more than simply proud, Father!" Waah, No! I said that he could only call me that in privacy! As expected from her.. I can also sense jealously radiating mildly from Albedo's body as she shakes slightly upon hearing his words.

But I swiftly continue, trying to quickly change the general topic before Albedo throws large something across the room straight at Pandora's Actor, blinded by envious rage.

"Finally as Aura and Mare shall be accompanying myself and Albedo for the first part of the journey... When they return, they'll be working as they do beforehand." Simple enough, they'll be fine with that.

"Yes, Lord Ainz...!" Mare timidly responds, dragging his left shoe across the floor somewhat.

"Gee, this'll be pretty exciting for the two of us!" Aura however is practically bouncing around in anticipation for tomorrow unlike her brother.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, you shall be my focal point of contact from the Capital to Nazrick, along with being my reinforcements provided that everything fails unexpectedly." Considering what Shalltear had seen, I was considering letting her be free from all duties whilst I was away...

A vacation, of sorts. But then it dawned on me, Shalltear would probably benefit more from feeling useful providing me with information about Nazrick's status instead of sitting around doing nothing at all.

"Whilst it'll pain me greatly to be apart from you, Lord Ainz... You can count on me, I assure you."

"Very good, that is most pleasing to hear from you all. You may depart back to your own floors and rest up. Continue with your respective duties in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown." Fiiiinally... It's over. Trust me, I adore every single one of my loyal servants in Nazrick but I really hate taking up their time blabbering and induldging myself as they wait in silence.

"Praise Lord Ainz, and the Supreme Beings!" Everyone calls out, bowing deeply.

Using the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown on my finger. I warp straight from the throne room and to the welcoming sight of inside my bedroom, taking several minutes to steady myself on the bed, I could use some rest before tomorrow's events. I have alot of acting to do, it won't be easy to break away from the usual persona that I put on... The persona of importance, jeez.

Least I'll have Albedo with me, I can always inquire with her when everything seems too confusing for me.

Yaaawwwwn... She's awfully helpful, when she isn't trying to seduce me.

"Goodnight, Nazrick..." I absent mindly mutter to myself as I lay on the bed on my side, yet... I eventually realise that I wasn't completely talking to myself at all in the first place as I...

Get an response.

 ** _"Goodnight, Lord Ainz~"_**

Huuuh, who?!

 **That's Chapter three complete, I apologize that alot of this chapter was merely dialogue without any action whatsoever but I believe it's an required evil in these sort of fanfics. So I beg that you stay with me until I've build up enough suspense to release the action in full force, eh?**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, but if that wasn't enough to excite you with that last part... The next chapter shall be Albedo focused! Prepared to step into the insane mind of one insanely seductive Succubus? Because I'm REALLY not!**

 **Yikes!**

 **Make sure to Rate and Review, see ya!**


	4. Chapter Four - Innocently Cruel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Overlord, although if you ask anyone... They'll probably say that Ainz does. Anyway enjoy! But be sure to rate and review accordingly!

 **\- Albedo - Time: 17:00 - Albedo's Private Quarters - Great Tomb of Nazrick.**

The name that Lord Tabula gave me, is Albedo...

But my true preference in regard to names, is being referred to solely as Lord Momonga's one true love and on that note... His Head Wife, Lord Momonga as perfect as he is, will surely amass plenty of otherwordly admirers, as he has already, in the near future, but I must ensure at all costs that his dreamy eyes only belong truly to me! Nobody else's feeble pathetic cause for devotion to our ultimate Master in Nazrick couldn't even hope to so much as compare with my own brightly burning one, that's why I, above all others, deserve the title of First Wife!

...It's only an matter of time before Lord Momonga ceases playing hard to get again~

I won't nor cannot accept anyone else having that specific honour at Lord Momonga's side... _**Especially not that flat-chested BITCH!**_

If _ **Shalltear**_ hadn't interrupted us with her sickeningly disgusting attempts at gaining **MY** man's attention... Disturbing our mutual declarations of true undying love in the form of erotic passion, then I surely would have mine and Lord Momonga's child already peacefully growing in my safe welcoming stomach right this very instant! She cruelly denied me, of the one honest wish that I want most of all aside from my owning Master's love! All my tireless work, all of the nights that I've spent awake, in preparing for our children's upbringing in Nazrick... It's all being wasted, she'll **PAY** dearly for destroying my greatest chance to obtain my happy ending back then... Oh, how she makes my blood boil so viciously.

I'll make sure of it, I'll make sure she pays, if she continues to disturb us... Even not even Lord Momonga's kind-hearted benevolences will be able to save her from my all-consuming wrath... Hopefully another resurrection will finally set the record straight in that _**stupid little childish**_ head of hers~ Lord Momonga's true wife is me, he only needs me.

...

Just me... **Only me.**

Yet, least now I'll be able to tease her with the fact that I was able to be the first person to happily steal Lord Momonga's sacred virginity as he hungrily took my own to my ultimate delight, above of all the gifts that he's given me aside from the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown that I haven't took off from my chosen finger from the first time that I walked into the Treasury's magificent halls with my Master, and the last time when I discovered to my delight, the amazing existence of the World Item that allowed Lord Momonga to ravage my insides in the first place...

This gift is the best! The only thing that could possibly top it would to give birth to Nazrick's Royal family!

 _Our very own family!_

But swiftly moving on from such annoying distasteful topics that involve an certain half-pint Vampire brat, forever bend on ruining my chances at pure bliss incarnate... But that'll soon change quickly.

 ** _...Ehehe..._**

I can't believe that it's only been three days since we finally joined together as one... For the first, but definitely not the last time! It's been that long already!? It was something straight out of my wildest dreams, spending the day stalking Lord Momonga was sooooo worth it. Yes, indeed!

 _ **Three days, ehehe!**_

I'll never forget as long as I still draw breath in the name of the man that I adore, just how tightly Lord Momonga held me warmly in his strong arms! The rising exotic motions of his bare soaked chest, his rhythmic violent thrusts as he made into his woman by aggressively pounding me senselessly until my mind went completely and utterly blank from the raw pleasure! To recieve Lord Momonga's passionate love, at such an heavy volume... It was maddeningly delightful~!

I could have willingly died happily then if Momonga requested, my only single regret would have been that I couldn't experience it some more, so much more! Whatever Lord Momonga's form is, familar or not... As long as I can embrace him in my arms, surround him completely with my love, then it's perfectly fine with me! I can't help myself feeling so irresistably attracted to him... Absolutely nothing else compares to the chills that delightfully travel across my body and into my core as he passes by me. Everything about him... His everlasting elegance, his unique supremely magificent charm along with his handsome enticing features that fill my mind with nothing but frantic thoughts of chaining every single inch him of his magificence up inside my room, forever serving his every desire from the comfort of my own living space...

 **Along with my own desires at the same time~**

These past few days haven't been completely filled with overwhelming bliss, as I had truly hoped... My predictions about our interactions after that, were unforunately incorrect, it seems. As Lord Momonga seems to be hiding from me, whenever I'm needed... He always sents Demiurge to rely my orders in his personal stead, why is that? I don't understand... I can't.. It annoys me greatly to expect Momonga and end up seeing Demiurge in his place. At first, I thought my beloved darling Momomga merely needed some time on his own to prepare himself for the second round between us, because I surely did. Then as the days crept onwards, I begun noticing that I couldn't feel his presence... As if he was purposefully masking his signature, what was worse is that I couldn't even smell him... I spent so much trouble inhaling his very scent from his clothes and bedsheets whilst he was away.

His musk is so intoxicatingly sweet to inhale, I swear that I'm addicted to it. I was so unbelievably happy and truly excited when I realised that Momonga actually could have body odor due to the simply magical effects of the World Item~! To think, I'd find something so importantly vital to the aims of Nazrick and especially myself trapped inside some rusty old treasure chest, several dozen miles away from the Great Tomb to the South... A gleaming diamond surrounded by flith, that reminds me...

I suppose I must thank Lord Touch Me for providing me with the important knowledge of it's existence...

...I'm admittedly quite tempted to spare him from the delightfully horrible fate that I have in store for all of the traitorious Supreme Beings aside my beloved, but then Lord Momonga won't truly be Nazrick's only Supreme Being... They'd still be an abandoning pretender left in the midst, someone more than capable of swaying my Master away from me.

He **MUST** be removed, **ALL** of those traitors must be, even Lord Tabula as much as it pains me.

if he isn't... He could take away Momonga, my love! Leaving him alone in this scary world, is unforgivable.

He might vanish completely and abandon Nazrick as the others did, if they ever met aswell.

For all that I care, they can just lay down and **DIE.**

 _ **DieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDie...**_

That's... That's why I've assembled an special division composed entirely of Nazrick's strongest forces, forces only loyal to the TRUE Supreme Being and the only one that deserves to be called an Lord of Nazrick! Oh, my love... Why did you ever decide to name yourself Ainz, such mysterious reasoning is beyond me and it drives me absolutely livid being unable to call you, Momonga...

 ** _...I can't stand it..._**

But don't fret, my darling... Once myself, Pandora's Actor whom is Momonga's own creation thus infalliably loyal to my secret scheme by default and then my adorable little Sister Rubedo. With this team that I've assembled with Momonga's permission yet without exposing it's true aim, we should be able to destroy any of the Supreme Beings that we find with simple ease with our combined strength, Pandora's Actor can use least eighty percent of whomever he is posing as original power and Rubedo is... **The Strongest Entity in all of Nazrick** , we shall even lay waste to the other Guardians if they foolishly dare to oppose us.

They too, should be angry with the so-called "Supreme Beings" that left us... Abandoned us like we didn't matter at all, when we **NEEDED** them so much... When Momonga needed them! So, if they stand against me, then they'll face justice all the same with the rest of the fakes. They'll be lucky if we decide to ressurect them afterwards, but that'll probably be wasted gold pieces. The exchange value for gold and traitors of Lord Momonga isn't exactly high, in their favor anyway. I couldn't care less in the slightest, if it ended up only being Momonga and me left in all of Nazrick...

He'll understand me, eventually.

I can convince him, then we'll be together with the entire New World at our very feet.

I _**know** _that I can.

My deep meditative reflection is interrupted by an sharp loud knock directly on the large decorated double doors leading out from my bedroom, sighing quietly as I get up from my position on one of the comfortable chairs, my room is exceedingly clean and elegant aside from the many Momonga related items scattered around it. My room isn't complete without my shrine dedicated to the one my heart belongs! I ignore the knocking for few moments to admire my Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown before they knock once more, clearly annoyed with waiting. There's an familar voice this time accompanying the knock.

"Albedo, I have reason to speak with you... It's about Lord Ainz." M.. Momonga?! Wait, that's Demiurge's voice. He probably wants to inform me about an order from the Supreme One himself, that's fine by me. Wasting little time as I emerge from my room, instantly meeting gazes with Demiurge as he folds his arms together with an knowing chuckle while standing firmly in his place.

"That was very impressive, Albedo. I heard about you and Lord Ainz's little trip in the Spa from Shalltear." Demiurge explains, smirking visibly while gesturing with his folded hand. I'm surprised that Shalltear spoke about it, I assumed that she wanted to keep it under wraps until she managed to seduce Lord Momonga herself- But that's unlikely to happen, at all.

"My my... That is an surprise, but it's all true- Every single word of it, Demiurge." Upon hearing my words, his smirk immediately becomes an pleased grin as he nods.

"To believe that if you weren't disturbed by Shalltear..." He continues, not that I plan on stopping him from speaking as it provides me with my fuel for my many fantasties.

"Within' nine months Nazrick, we could have been privy to the little pitter patter of footsteps along Nazrick's golden halls." Demiurge's arms spread themselves out from away from his chest, he raises them upwards into the air with an smile before bringing them back down to his side.

"It would have been wonderful, I've spent _**forever**_ imagining it~ But I won't need to soon, I assure you." That's right, very soon... Heh. Just you watch.

Wait and see, Demiurge.

 ** _...Wait and See..._**

"Sure you have, Albedo. You should have seen Cocytus's own reaction when I told him, he was exceedingly rampant with excitement." A notable chuckle is heard from the Demon in the bright orange formal suit. Ahhh, yes. I recall Cocytus being very against the ideal of producing heirs, saying that heirs are only useful when the current monarch is dead... As if. But thankfully Demiurge managed to talk sense into him.

"...But, as impressive as it was... Be sure to actually finish the deal with Lord Ainz next time, even if you must regrettably use force against him. Skip the foreplay, Albedo." The playful expression on my fellow Floor Guardian's face dies a quick death and is immediately replaced with one filled with absolute seriousness.

"Oh believe me, I couldn't imagine using any amount of force against the one that I love... Besides, Lord Ainz was very appreciative of my skills~ You should have seen." Demiurge recoils with clear disgust but then recomposes himself once more, perhaps he is abit too familar with the mating rituals required to produce children. Quite upsetting as I would have liked to gift all of Nazrick with the image of their glorious leader receiving my love, if only to affirm my place as his true lover- But I suppose it wouldn't work wonders for Lord Momonga's reputation as an absolute being of power... What an shame.

"Moving on. Lord Ainz wishes to speak with us all in four days, he'll require everyone capable to be present in the Throne Room... Including you, Albedo." Demiurge's words are brilliantly orchestrated music to my fine tuned ears. Yess~ Hehe, four days is quite long regrettably but I'd wait forever for somebody as brilliant as my Master!

"Of course, where is my place but beside my Master? I'll be there, don't worry." Yes, YES! I can hardly contain myself! Now Lord Momonga cannot avoid me, this is my chance to make him my own!

 _ **MineMineMine!**_

"I've been working closely with him in these past few days... Lord Ainz is masterfully preparing for the next devious plan towards total world domination, it's truly been quite the amazing experience watching him work. His genius knows no bounds." Well... This is surely quite interesting- Very interesting.

"We both agree on that, Demiurge. While I would inquire about, just exactly the sort of bussiness that you two have been working on- But that wouldn't be very faithful of me, I am assured whatever you and Lord Ainz have begun, that it'll end perfectly." It's true, despite my curiousity burning furiously inside myself without stop like an inferno...

Still, I can wait. I can wait...

For I finally have a date, where mine and Lord Momonga's gazes shall once again meet each other again... How exciting! It's then that I'll make my own move.

This time, not even Shalltear will be able to stop me.

Nobody can, not even Lord Momonga.

 _ **He. Will. Be. Mine.**_

 **Whew! Light Novel Spoilers ahoy! Yeah, I really explored Albedo's aims and goals in this, even if it felt like I was repeating the same couple of sentences in each paragraph that I wrote. x'D Apologies, if you get that feeling aswell. Still, for clarification, you could techically call this chapter three and the one before it, chapter four but fear not, we'll be back on track by the beginning of the next chapter! When we can finally resolve that damn cliffhanger that I wrote, believe me... I hate them aswell, so I'll probably finish that chapter by tomorrow morning x'D But no promises, alright?**

 **Please be sure to rate and review- Although I'm getting plenty of love from both sides, so don't feel pressed too!**

 **See you in chapter five!**


	5. Chapter Five - A Date With Disaster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Overlord, although if you ask anyone... They'll probably say that Ainz does. Anyway enjoy! But be sure to rate and review accordingly!

 **\- Lord Momonga/Ainz Ooal Gown - Time: 17:00 - Sous-Chef's Bar/Ninth Floor - Great Tomb of Nazrick.**

Well, I always wanted to be able to enjoy Nazrick's many pleasantries, so here I am. Currently sat with Shalltear Bloodfallen in Sous-Chef's bar on the Ninth Floor in the Great Tomb of Nazrick. The bar itself is quite small with only eight total seats, but it serves it's purpose quite well. Aside from Shalltear whom is currently enjoying some kind of coloured Vodka that Sous-Chef had made specifically for her, there are two other regulars at the Bar aswell, Cocytus and Demiurge. While the two originally asked politely for additional orders and tasks, I told them to enjoy themselves before tomorrow's events.

They reluctantly agreed with me in the end, after much persuasion on my part... But persuasion seems to come naturally to me while staying in my Dark Elf form.

Thankfully for Nazrick along with Sous-Chef's Bar and Restaurant, we are able to keep both ventures regularly stocked with exotic food and beverages, ever since Project Paradise had been successfully implemented into the Sixth Floor. We take some of the farmed goods from the local population, as payment tax for living in peace inside Nazrick's safe walls. The Project was devised by my own mind, for once, it's very purpose was to see if co-existence between human and demi-human races were actually achievable in the long run without conflict, it surprisingly worked and the people living there on the sixth floor have since all dubbed the flourishing village "The Green Hole".

Since the massive success of the project, I plan on using it as an permanent basis for my Kingdom's expansion, E-Rantel is existing similarly with the Green Hole as we speak. Mare and Aura regularly pay visits to the Sixth Floor to ensure the villiagers continue to work properly and remain loyal to Nazrick. The imported goods are constantly checked for any harmful material by Sous-Chef aswell, which seems to be worrying the Myconid alot as I had recently ordered myself something from the menu. Being the first time that I've required to consume food, although I can just as easily change form and resolve that issue... Sous-Chef is working tirelessly to prepare the meal within' an reasonable amount of time under quite alot of stress.

In YGGDRASIL, being intoxicated via alcohol was treated in the same vein as being under the status effect, poison. So it comes naturally immunity to intoxication is expected in Nazrick as most NPCs and myself currently wear equipment enchanted with the ability to either completely bypass being affected by Poison or least negate alot of it's hold on the body.

Still, there's some tempation lurking inside me... I kinda wanna get myself completely drunk by removing the Poison nullifying ring currently residing on my left hand, but that'd set quite the horrible example for the rest of the Guardians... If I wasn't the Supreme Overlord of the Entire Great Tomb then I probably would find myself banned from the Bar within' no time too, I feel sorry for Sous-Chef being so nervous because I've decided to pay an visit as a customer.

Uhm, I should probably explain precisely why I'm sitting inside Sous-Chef's bar and not currently sleeping in my bed as I originally intended... Well, you see. As I crept into my comfortable sanctuary of my bed, planning on embracing sleep for the first time in my Dark Elf visage. I was... Surprised to see that Shalltear had been keeping it warm for me after several minutes of laying down on it, pretty awkward as the last that I saw her- She was leaving for her own floor with one foreboding giggle.

After alot of conversation between us, I eventually convinced her that we could use some quality time together to break the awkwardness of our current relationship, she thankfully agreed in the end. As much quality time that Supreme Beings and Floor Guardians need with each other is still very much mystery to me. But I also really want to patch things up with Shalltear before I depart for the Baharuth Empire's Capital, so this is an really good chance to do exactly that and I can't let it escape me.

"Please accept my deepest apologies for the long wait, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. Your meal is served, enjoy." Sous-Chef places the delicious looking food unto the small counter infront of me, it smells really great and looks even better!

"Aah, my thanks. Here goes, to Nazrick's everlasting victory." I nod appreciately towards him, taking a small bite with the provided cultery before deciding to switch with more traditional familar chop-sticks instead. My casual elegance with my chop-sticks impresses the bartender quite abit as he take some moments to admire me, I eat obliviously during this time frame as Sous-Chef walks across to the side, so that he can provide additional beverages to the patiently waiting Demiurge and Cocytus as they chatter together with each other.

"So. What. Do. You. Think. I. Should. Teach. The. Lizard. Tribes. Next.?" Coctyus turns around abit on his seat in Demiurge's direction, taking one massive chug from his equally massive glass before asking his partner something.

"Perhaps you can teach them abit more about Nazrick's glorious history...? I bet they'll be excited to learn more about their exhalted God's personal history." Demiurge politely responds, taking a sip of his own beverage from his wine glass, swiftly pushing his spectacles against his face afterwards with a grin. The Insectoid Battle-Master chuckles merrily as complete silence aside from the notable sound of Sous-Chef cleaning glasses with a cloth, falls in the bar after that. Even the usually talkative Shalltear is quiet, she hasn't even spoke since we both arrived...

What's up with her? Did she have a falling out with Sous-Chef or something?

But before my mind can make anymore assumptions with the nature of Shalltear's particularly unusual quiet behavior- A very infamous individiual amongst Nazrick's denziens walks into the bar... Aside from Sous-Chef whom he is good friends with, I've heard.

Uhm... More accurately, waddles into the bar.

"Saluations, everyone! It is I, Eclair Ecleir Eicler! I am humbled by your appearances here in my honour- Once I am on the Throne of Kings, I shall reward you all for your dedicated devotion to my right to rule! I shall claim Nazrick's very leadership from the imcompetent Ainz Ooal Gown, one clean toliet at an time!" Ugh, being insulted is worse enough as it is...

But being insulted by an freaking talking **_PENGUIN?!_** That's completely nightmarish, I can only hope that he wasn't present for the previous meeting so he doesn't recognize me... If he does, I might need to shove the half-finished food into my inventory and...

For lack of an better term, leg it out of here.

The NPC that closely resembles a Rockhopper Penguin was created and designed by Ankoro Mocchi Mochi, he was designed to harbour intense traitorious thoughts about Nazrick and it's current leadership... So, just me. Aside from serving as the assistant bulter alongside Sebas, whom acts as his Superior in his duties, he delights in trying to take over Nazrick from within'... But as you'd have guessed, he can't. His current level is only one, his fighting ability is none existent whatsoever and any social skills to manipluate potential uprisers are instantly rendered null by his overwhelming ego.

Putting it frankly... His entire existence is one massive joke by the Supreme Beings, I kinda feel sorry for him... As does everyone else, actually. They know that he doesn't really want to take over Nazrick, not that he could even if he tried, but understand that he was programmed to desire that as his life goal.

Truthfully... Even if he actually managed to somehow takeover Nazrick, he probably have any idea what to do next... Then he'd be left with one all-consuming void inside himself.

Thankfully ignoring my presence as my Dark Elf guise is notably smaller than my Elder Lich appearance, Sous-Chef and Eclair begin talking amongst themselves as Shalltear finally speaks for the first time in quite sometime.

"...Lord Ainz, I..." She mutters quietly as her crimson red eyes glance straight at my own pair.

I rudely cut her words short, but there's one good reason for that.

"Just call me Ainz for now, Shalltear. We are currently relaxing as just two people, are we not?" I place down my chop-sticks firmly on the side of the table to gain her attention, so she can properly examine and acknowledge my words. Shalltear nods, relucantly accepting my request despite being not entirely comfortable with it.

"Besides... You bore witness to some, unpleasant events. So I'd like to make amends, however I can." I continue. While I don't feel absolutely too bad about what happened between me and Albedo, when I REALLY think about it, I feel pretty damn awful about accidently allowing Shalltear to witness it and throwing her into this mess... As if I didn't hate myself enough already for messing with Albedo, now I've got more guilt on my load whenever I look at Shalltear too... Ugggh, I really need to restore my once perfect image in her eyes before the look of perpetual sadness in them consumes me entirely.

"Li... Listen, Shalltear." Man... I'm really going to regret this, there's no doubt in my mind that Albedo will be furious with me when she inevitably hears about this... But this is only for Shalltear's sake, letting her wallow in despair as she's been doing- Won't improve her usefulness to Nazrick and she is very much needed amongst our best, yes! That's right, that's exactly why I'm doing this... Nothing more than that, honestly.

"If it puts you at any additional ease, think of this as... A date between us." If I knew that I'd be saying such embarrassing words then I'd have switched forms to avoid my facial expressions acting against me. Demiurge and Cocytus have suddenly stopped speaking amongst themselves, instead they're paying attention to our converation as expected.

"Lo.. Lord Ainz! You can't begin to imagine- Just how happy I am to hear those words! Our first date together... This is wonderful!" Shalltear's giddy outburst is stark constrast with her nervous shy behavior but that puts me at ease, as I acknowledge that her mood has been restored...

The price that I paid for increasing her mood, better be worth it.

Shalltear hasn't stopped giggling to herself as she spun her position on the seat that she's sat upon towards me, I'm sitting facing the bar while making short work of the tasty food infront of me.

 **\- Albedo - Time: 18:01 - Lord Ainz's Private Quarters - Great Tomb of Nazrick.**

After knocking on Lord Momonga's door twenty one times in rapid succession, I discover that he's away from his personal quarters as my current mood drops after the revelation hits me... I had spoken with Demiurge for additional advice sometime after the meeting with Lord Momonga in the Throne Room. He recommended that consider using other means to entice the target of my love, and since Momonga has been regularly sleeping early since acquiring the World Item before heading out of Nazrick...

The clear answer was using erotic see-through nightwear... Hehe, it's pretty comfortable.

I believe, it was called an Negilee but I'm not completely certain... Either way it's currently comfortably residing on my body as I had equipped it from my inventory upon my arrival to the entrance to paradise!

Whilst it displeases me greatly that Lord Momonga isn't here... It just means that I can relax in his bed until Lord Momonga arrives, we must exchange scents regularly and I've bought some more of my perfume that I can spray unto his sheets, that'll entice him even more for when he returns. Summoning my Full Size Body Pillow of Lord Momonga straight from my inventory space and directly into my grasp as I squeeze it, I walk happily into my beloved's personal home and sanctuary... To think, it won't be all that long until we're sharing this place together between the two of us!

How romantic!

...Huh? What's this doing here?

My accurate eyes catch something stuck annoyingly to the welcoming soft rug of the floor as I kneel down to examine it closer... A single strand of silver looking hair. It's really long and it's not jet black nor bleach white as Momonga's organic counterparts, but it's more akin to Shalltear's own...

 ** _No.. Noo... NoNoNoNoNoNoNo!_**

 ** _tHaT tHiEviNG BrAt!_**

 ** _sHe sToLE hIm fROM mE!_**

 ** _ThIS iS tHE LaSt StRaW!_**

 **\- Lord Momonga/Ainz Ooal Gown - Time: 18:11 - Sous-Chef's Bar/Ninth Floor - Great Tomb of Nazrick.**

Hrrrnn... Ack.

Aha...!

For some strange reason, my entire body feels like it's been completely transformed into jelly-like slime... I didn't accidently activate Boing Boing Changeover because I can see my tanned hands through my eyes along with spotting my Elven reflection on the Bar's counter as more questions arise in my mind, but I still feel an perpetual sense of extreme dread lingering in my body.

Wait... It's probably my Killing Intent passive skill, but I couldn't really think of anyone in the Bar that'd really want anyone dead aside from Eclair but he's never been able to radiate **_THAT_** much Killing Intent to the point, I am unable to properly control my bodily functions. I shouldn't even feel it at all in the slightest, if it came from him. But, everyone else aside from the Penguin have also become increasingly tense as they've felt it aswell.

As with everyone, I can feel the lingering Killing Intent approach alarmingly fast, Sous-Chief has already retreated to behind the Bar.

"Well, if you excuse me! I must plan ahead for my total domination of Nazrick! There's also dusty hallways that require my speciality!" Without waiting for an response from anyone, the Penguin Bulter begins to depart after hopping from his stool and then waddles to the exit, I'd have myself something of an good laugh in secret at the awkwardness of his movements...

If I didn't currently feel as if something really awful was about to occur and before I know it, something DOES happen...

I really should have expected this, why wasn't this my first answer to the Killing Intent mystery and as soon as the Rockhoppper Penguin finally makes it to the exit, his small body is immediately without any warning at all, thrown flying straight back across the room and directly into the wall from mere contact with the terrifyingly sinister purple-hinted hellish aura surrounding... Albedo as she growls furiously with primal feral rage.

Shalltear isn't amused, she's currently waiting with her arms folded.

Her once gentle facial expressions are completely polar opposite, not even Albedo's clear white elegant dress is working in her favor to restore her beauitful appearance as it's effects are minimum right now.

Sous-Chef bravely leaves the safe security of behind the bar and begins dragging the knocked out cold Penguin back along with him, unwilling to see his friend in harms way.

Demiurge and Coyctus have already fled from the scene, using the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown prior but not before requesting that I do the same and I'm pretty tempted to follow suit... But I'm no coward, I'll simply explain to Albedo.

Uhm, if that's possible by this point.

" **SHALLTEAR BLOODFALLEN, EXPLAIN YOURSELF!** " Albedo gradually draws closer and even closer towards Shalltear's location, she's practically breathing hostility by this point. The animalistic desire to kill is all I see in her eyes, they're practically two brightly glowing voids.

"Albe.. Albedo! Halt for an moment, I can explain!" Stepping forward near Albedo before she reaches her destination, I fail as Albedo simply walks past me... I don't think she can even acknowledge my presence... Why isn't she listening?!

"Explain myself...?" Shalltear inquires questioningly with an greatly amused chuckle.

"To you?! Some aged, withered, old hag-" Holding nothing back, Shalltear continues to verbally assault Albedo without any fear.

"-That has the nerve to force poor Lord Ainz into intimate situations from absolutely nothing but pity?" The fierce verbal abuse continues, Albedo's body is already violently shaking with unrelenting rage and absolute undeniable fury

" **SILENCE, I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR FLITHY MOUTH-** " Albedo screams loudly as she raises a clenched fist, intending to bring it down on the still unimpressed Shalltear Bloodfallen.

"That's quite **_ENOUGH_** , both of you!" My enraged voice is extremely loud, but while Albedo's rage has reached boiling point peak, mine has also finally hit that zone.

Complete silence falls inside the bar as Albedo and Shalltear are currently appearing as if they're made from stone marble.

"Listen, I can't stand seeing the two of you fighting so viciously like this." Resting my left hand against the bridge of my nose, sighing as I close my eyes in frustration.

"The two of you, were created with my dearest friends..." Despite currently feeling rage, it's very mild by now.

"They poured every single part of themselves, all of their flaws, imperfections... Even the parts, I didn't like." Continuing without stopping for one single moment, as I cannot afford too.

"But most importantly in the end. The very traits that made me see them as my closest friends in the whole world." Reflecting about my friends in this way- Fills me with mixed emotions, warmth and emptiness. I hope that I'm not simply deluding myself in trying to improve the relationships between the NPC's of Nazrick with each other in some vain attempt to replace my guildmates, I know that I can't truly replace anyone with another.

"So, I can only see my lost friends fight when I see the both of you literally at each others throats..." Spreading my arms out, glancing towards them sadly as the two before me

"...And I'd rather perish into dust than stand helplessly observing that sight." My friends, it doesn't matter if I cannot find you in this world, but I won't stand aside and watch as your beloved creations tear themselves apart over my affection.

"Lord... Ainz..." Shalltear shudders violently as she holds unto the edge of the bar for support, seemingly losing control of herself.

"Master... I'm so sorry..." Albedo begs with shaking teary eyes, pleading for my forgiveness.

"Enough, it's time that I recify things- Both of you, I shall grant one wish..." True to my word, as long as I can ensure peaceful relations with the two of them... I'll accept anything by this point.

"...But you must both agree with it." That is my only condition, favouritism isn't optional, but as I await for their answer... My entire shudders as theirs own previously did as they both grin and nod with sinister intentions lurking behind seemingly innocent gazes.

 **\- Lord Momonga/Ainz Ooal Gown - Time: 23:10 - Lord Ainz's Private Quarters - Great Tomb of Nazrick.**

Well, I should really choose my words alot more carefully in the future... If I don't, I'll probably end up regretting alot of things.

I unforunately underestimated the extend of the lengths Shalltear and Albedo were willing to go, it's for that reason that I'm currently sharing my bed with the two of them. They're cuddling against my arms, Albedo on my left and Shalltear against my right. They both seem pretty content, so least that's something positive. What's worse is that Albedo hasn't been able to finish crafting my nightwear so I'm not wearing much in terms of clothing despite having one luxurious sheet thrown over us all. My dark skinned face is burning brightly red in nervousness as each of my naked arms, are embracing delicate naked flesh that's being pressed against me. Albedo's unreasonably large breasts are pleasantly squishy as she constantly whispers several dozen "I love you" related things straight into my nearest ear and Shalltear's excited breath is hitting against my neck, I'm really trying my best to stay staring at the gorgeous decorated ceiling but the sensation that's been assaulting me for the past two hours is losing degrading my willpower...

Must... Restrain physical... Urges...

Nooo, I can't stand this!

My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, I cannot submit to easily like this!

Willpower... Fading...

 **Whew! Looks like we've got ourselves one very special next chapter waiting for us! I almost feel sorry for Ainz's tendancy to keep promises, he should have really kept his mouth shut! x'D But moving on, feel free to review and favourite! My motivation is peak but I could always use much, know what I'm sayin'?**

 **Make sure to keep coming back to this chapter until the next one is published, I usually update and correct alot of my recent works but that's usually nothing too large, just spellings corrections and adding additional detail/dialogue.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you in the next one! (It'll be soon, I promise!)**


	6. Chapter Six - Two becomes Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Overlord, although if you ask anyone... They'll probably say that Ainz does. Anyway enjoy! But be sure to rate and review accordingly!

 **\- Archmage Flunder Paradyne - Time: 17:00 - Archmage's Study - Arwintar.**

To gaze into the limitless Abyss of Magic, that is my one true goal. I have studied magic arts throughout my long life in search for the ultimate magical entity. My relationship with the Imperial Family hasn't always been as close as it currently is, infact... I was loathed for my mysterious ways, but magic isn't straight forward so neither should I be. You would assume that, being as powerful as I am... That feeling helpless was something that I was beyond, but it's an experience that I'm all too familar with... Least, until recently.

Until I let, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown from the Sorcerer Kingdom.. My liege, upon basking in his glorious magical might... I instantly dropped my loyalties to the Empire without looking back at all, and while I look upon the youthful Emperor as my own beloved grandchild. My ambitions are of more importance than any semblance of family and I have good reason to suspect that he's discovered my intentions to flee away from the Empire and take residence in Lord Ainz's posterous domain as he's already begun seeking for my replacement in his spare time.

I am merely waiting for the command to desert my position, but Lord Ainz requires that I remain in the Empire to report anything of signifcant importance to his aims and the actions of other neighboring countries. I'm admittedly impatient but I shall obey precisely what my master requests, as my time is short but my patience is long and calm...

I feel that if I don't embrace the same kind of explosive magical power that courses vividly through my King then I won't last in the mortal plain, either that or when Jircniv discovers some other old fool capable of casting magic to his whims... He'll swiftly remove me from the playing board then, Lord Ainz has ensured my safetly under his service so I must have faith in my leader.

For when my Majesty decides to greet me with his overwhelming presence once more, I have prepared something rather pleasant for him and his terrifying Undead forces as an welcoming gift... Several magicial artifacts recovered by my Magician Scouts from the Academy of Artwintar along with the corpses of eleven powerful warriors slain in battle to be revived as Undead for his personal usage.

To think, that I'd be this excited over casting away my organic physical form and dwelling inside an Undead Skeletal Shell... It makes me muse, if my Master has ever dreamt of the reverse? Does he wish that he could embrace the simplistic desires of the flesh?

Hahahahaha! What silly nonsense, this old fool is merely tired... So very tired. But tired and worn as I may be, I definitely observe the magicial mirror provided by the Sorcerer Kingdom's own King glowing brightly on my table as my hand reaches for the decorated handle, gazing into it as my reflection vanishes before my eyes and my Master's magificent bony face appears in the mirror...

Staring into my very soul with those brilliant burning crimson eyes of his!

"Flunder Paradyne, your usefulness in Arwintar has ended..." Can... Can it truly be? As the Exhalted one finally rennounced my service to the Empire and claimed my loyalty exclusively for his own, please tell me so!

"My Master...! I had almost given up hope that you'll grace me with your words." Replying as politely as I can, trying to restrain my rampant excitement.

"I never forget my servants, Flunder. You have served me well, I cannot express my appreciation enough for your cooperation with Nazrick." Of course, I was kidding myself thinking that he'd forget me, somebody as attentive as Lord Ainz cannot make such blunders!

"Of course, our mututal aims align nicely so serving you was to be expected, my Lord." My blunt words are amongst the many great truths that I've toldi n my time.

"I shall arrive in Arwintar in six days, however... I won't be presenting myself as Ainz Ooal Gown for various different reasons of my own, recent discovery has led to an immensely powerful item that allows for extensive physical changes." While this'll surely complication things, I am ascertain that I'll be able to recognize Lord Ainz's magical signature immediately with little ease... I can hardly contain my excitement, my vigor is flooding back into my body like a leaky fountain.

"When I meet with you, I shall speak the words... **"Suzuki Satoru."** upon hearing those, you shall act accordingly in my presence." The day that I've dreamt of, for so long is upon my horizon. It would be immensely tragic for my old body to fade before those days meet their eclipse, so I shall devote every atom of my magical being to staying together upon the arrival of my savior.

"We shall speak further soon, you'll be duly rewarded for your service to the Sorcerer Kingdom." The mystical mirror's magical properties end immediately upon the final word being spoke from the God of Magical Arts, it has been decreed.

Praise the Supreme One, for I shall obtain Magical knowledge that would take several lifetimes to obtain alone!

 **\- Lord Momonga/Ainz Ooal Gown - Time: 23:30 - Lord Ainz's Private Quarters - Great Tomb of Nazrick.**

There's something that I've begun to notice more and more, each time that I change forms... From Undead, Human or even Dark Elf. It's that my core personality changes slightly too, as if Boing Boing Changeover doesn't just change physical appearance in the New World but also the layout of my thinking mind aswell, unlike YGGDRASIL.

You see, whenever my body is that of an normal human... I become literally that, a completely normal human being trapped in one crazy fantasy world beyond my understanding... For the most part, anyway. While I'm accustom to the dark aspects of Nazrick, that would seem nail bitingly horrifying to anyone else, I've come across other situations where I've reacted differently as I usually would as my Elder Lich or Dark Elf self... Raw shock, instead of mere indifference. But I've found out the reason why that is, why my personality changes so much when I chant those hulimating words.

Curse you, YGGDRASIL Developers! First you take it offline, then you brand me forever with the Mark of Shame!

What more do you wish to steal from me, if not my dimished pride and none-existent self worth?!

Uhm, swiftly moving on.

The radical traits feature is the key to the problem.. The key reason. That is why- Aside whatever else, it possibly could be. The only viable answer in my head currently is leading towards that being the correct one, in my brief moment of peace before I entered my bedroom with Albedo and Shalltear. I took the chance to examine my status while in my Dark Elf persona, to my surprise...

I made one pretty surreal discovery.

It seems like I had an active radical passive trait working with me. "Charisma." It's exactly as it says, this radical trait is usually reserved for specific job levels like Emperors and Kings, powerful figures basically but it seems to have been attached to me for whatever reason, but I suppose that makes sense since I'm still techically running Ainz Ooal Gown even now... Not to mention the Sorcerer Kingdom that couldn't have been performed without Demiurge's suggestion. Charisma's main important ability and purpose in YGGDRASIL was fairly simple but very practical when used correctly...

Believe me, you'll like this alot as I surely did.

In short, you gained alot more EXP from completeing quests and forming groups with others when you had the perk but that's not all, it would also make everyone's EXP increase drastically aswell... More fun with friends, right? Therefore increasing your general worth to other people including your popularity when compared with the others players whom lacked the trait, as having somebody with the Charisma trait while raiding a particuarly annoying enemy dungeon could massively benefit everyone in the end as it'd be rainng glorious EXP by the time it was conquered.

How awesome is that, huh? You could earn tenfold EXP by simply having one simple passive skill that activates by itself and you'd be adored by everyone for it!

But I suppose it's alot more simpilistic in the New World, not as fun anyway, it just makes me alot more compelling and confident with myself along with my speech... I assume so, I can't really tell in Nazrick as everyone behaves devoted to my cause by default... The real test is when I arrive at the Capital with Albedo, we'll see then if it really means what I believe it does. Then again, It helps that I'm alot more easy on the eyes than my other two forms, one more than the other as alot of people find Elder Lich's quite fearsome.

Then there's the important fact that my human form doesn't really have any notable passive traits going for it, much like my appearance, none particuarly important nor worth mentioning at all...

Kinda pathetic, when I think about it.

...I really don't deserve Albedo nor Shalltear's devoted affection in the slightest... Nor the frequency in which they fight over me.

Jeez, but if it weren't for all of my long tiring hard work in crafting enchanted clothing designed with my lack of special traits and abilities to bolster myself very firmly in mind then I'd need to solely rely on my Undead summoning skills alone to win tough battles but thankfully I have absolutely no intention of fighting as human, that is last resort as it's incredibly hazardous to my health... Along with being absolutely impractical and insane, it's worse case scenario if I'm dragged into conflict while waiting for the cooldown to lapse.

Albedo made me solemly swear to never cast any high-tier magic and magic in general whatsoever unless I'm with herself and her care, even simple stuff like flight when spending time leisurely in Narzick, and I weakily accepted...

That's another important relevant point, I can hardly find any willpower inside me to speak up against Albedo when I'm just a human unlike my other two forms, when it's myself giving the orders, as she's exceedingly demanding sometimes when she isn't catering to my every whim without my authorization and even when she asks questions that I could easily give honest answers to, I tell her exactly what she wants to hear instead of my actual thoughts.

I guess I've become as submissive as the Guardians, in a way... That's karma for you. I just hope that she doesn't catch unto that...

That's one massive disaster simply WAITING to happen, but knowing my luck... It shall without a doubt as soon as I lower my recently easily lowered guard.

Back to the ongoing situation, it's been several long minutes since I last opened my eyes to look around, you see... Having become pretty damn tired of staring at the ceiling above me. I've been trying to convince Albedo and Shalltear that I'm simply asleep instead and that they should follow suit too but they don't seem to be buying it at all. They seem pretty content with simply watching me from their position at my side, it'll be hours before they fall asleep by this rate!

They can probably tell that I'm still very much concious and aware by my pace of my breathing along with the quick beats of my heart, they're scarily attentive to the ways and workings of my body despite only just acquiring one capable of behaving in such a way in the first place.

Hang on there, I have an brilliant idea! I'll just think deeply about the future...!

Then I won't be distracted by imagining what's happening around me. Think about the upcoming diplomatic negotiations between the two Kingdoms, the Sorcerer Kingdom and the E-Restize Kingdom about the Nazrick's swift domination of E-Rantel... You've got them good, Ainz! Plus, what about Demiurge's upcoming detailed report on the Eight Finger's Intelligence Network and it's usefulness to Nazrick now that they've been forcefully enlisted into our forces?

If we twist their hand abit, we could probably acquire more information on the Slane Theocracy's movements as they stretch themselves out.

That's it, if I continue as I have then I should be able to draw my attention solely unto bussiness matters that'll keep my mind perfectly clean from all perversion and lewd indecent behavior at bay. I must remain focused on Nazrick's future, not my own completely selfish vices! I can't let my guildmates down, I vow this!

Maybe it was better... When I didn't have reproductive organics, I mean... Who really needs them?!

Ma... Maybe, I'll open my eyes for a moment... Since I can't feel Albedo nor Shalltear either at my sides and that isn't good at all, infact I'm geniunely scared.

Just what's happening behind the thin veil of my eyelids? I can definitely hear hushed womanly giggling from the two of them bouncing off the walls in the room, so they haven't left... Are they conspiring against me?

"Huh...?" I call out in surprise as when my eyes open themselves by pure instinct, I am still greeted with the perpetual swirrling black void as if I haven't even opened my eyes to begin with... But I know that I definitely have. Then I realise, they've been using Sensory Disrupting Magic to completely dull my senses! That's what I get for keeping my eyes off them, damnit! I really can't see because I'm currently being blinded, what is this?!

"Albe- Mhmmph?!" I can't shout either- What do I do? How is this possible?! My equipment should have prevented any Status Effects from affecting my movements and body without my imput- Wait, that's it... I'm not wearing anything at the moment, they've got me! Despite the fact that I can't currently speak nor see, I can still move... I should try and memorize the layout of the room, I'll lunge towards the door and gain some distance away from them. Then I'll make contact with one of the other Guardia-

Wait, that's too embarrassing... I've only got boxers on! That's it, I'll just take Boing Boing Changeover and shift into an Elder Lich... Then I'll bring the full might of Ainz Ooal Gown on them, they'll be punished harshly for this!

"Just a moment, Lord Ainz~ We're just putting on the finishing touches, it'll hurt abit... So please accept my most deepest apologies, teehee!" I can hardly hear Shalltear's excited words as they're spoken, she's breathing heavily and I'm rather thankful that I'm unable to view and observe whatever expression present on her face... It's even worse when I try and imagine Albedo's at the same time and what does she mean by hu-

" **Blessed Chains of Light...!** **Bind Lord Ainz!** " Shalltear's immensely excited words are aggresively firm and filled with lustful determination as they call out an familar spell, one designed towards completely entrapping your target for long durations until they build up enough resistance to break free from it, but that's exactly what I'm afraid of!

My resistance is at an all time low!

"MMMPF-" My short sudden cries of pain are swiftly muffled by the previous magic currently affecting my vocal cords, but thankfully... It isn't that painful in the slightest, what's worse than that is the fact that I can't move as expected, if I was in my Undead body then I'd REALLY hurt. More accurately, my entire Elven body along with rest of my arms and legs are being uncomfortably restricted by something that I cannot truly feel and it's forcing me against the soft comfortable bed... That I used to share completely by MYSELF.

"Rise and shine, my love... Let's get started, shall we? We've got alot to catch up on." Albedo purrs with an smile.

I suddenly stop my constant struggles against the magical binds as they eventually remove the enchantment preventing my sight as everything that I've missed gradually fades into view. My heart hasn't stopped racing since I first opened my eyes, then it's quick pace increases as Albedo and Shalltear's delicate forms come into view- As expected, they aren't wearing anything at all... What Shalltear chanted next, really took me off guard even more.

" **Remateralize binds, transfigurate into comfort incarnate!** " Huh...? I haven't heard of that specific spell before, but that's not possible! Out of all Nazrick's NPC Guardians, Shalltear is arguably the one that I have the most knowledge of...

"Mhhm, for once... You actually did something good, Shalltear." Albedo explains, grinning pleased.

"For once, you're just lucky that I've been equip with the best collection of items for this certain situation..." Shalltear proudly retorts.

Ack, the binds... They've been transformed from mere magic light constructs into black leather?! Despite appearing and feeling exactly like leather- They still maintain their magicial properties! So they're really strong like before!

Cu... Curse you, Peroroncino! It's you and your damn fetishes that have gotten me into this mess, this is like something out of your collection of H-Games!

I'd ask Albedo for help, but she's working alongside Shalltear and currently sliding her soft hands across my delicate body- My torso! It gets even worse, Albedo's lips begin forming one seductive smirk as I await on the bed, metaphorically and literally speechless as she slides her hands down my body from my chest and places them on my waistline of my boxers, even if I can't properly speak...

I can still make my distress clear by speaking in muffled tones!

They can't concentrate properly if I'm distracting them with the sound of my hushed voice!

"We're so sorry Lord Ainz, but we couldn't help ourselves... You're so intoxicatingly gorgeous!" Shalltear cries out with pleading eyes.

"Mmmpf-" My waning resistance as per usual, is swiftly made futile and meaningless as Shalltear leaps straight towards my side from near Albedo's postion, forcing her lips on mine as the lower seductive Succubus completely removes my boxers from my waist.

A surprised gasp from her vocals is soon heard as my formerly constricted member springs loose, so fast that it almost hits Albedo straight in the face... I take no responsibility if that actually happens in the future, it's her fault for examining it so closely!

You're really damn embarrassing when you behave like this, Albedo!

"No matter... How many times I see this simply magical thing before my eyes, I just can't get enough of it...! It's so dangerously addicting." With gleaming sparkling eyes, Albedo announces her obsession with my length with such frightful words!

Before I can continue to mentally tell the lewd Overseer of the Floor Guardians off- Her left hand closes firmly around my length, forcing me to throw my head back against the pillow that I've been resting on.

Hnnng... My sudden movements disturb Shalltear's own, she adjusts the direction of my head closer towards her using an gesture of her hand that demands my immediate undivided attention. Shalltear's fingers are slowly circling sensually around my chest, Albedo's hand is stroking my throbbing dick with such unbelievable supernatural vigor and raw expressive excitement as my quivering eyes can only helplessly observe the frequent joyous bouncing of her enticingly large busom as she smiles happily with her eyes gazing lovingly at my own!

I know that...

By the dawn, they'll have drained everything out of me...

"Does this please you well, Master~? How about this..." Albedo's soft stroking stops, I breathe out in relief... Is it finally over? Please tell me so, I don't want anyone else getting dragged into this mess by accidently stepping inside. Closing my eyes in relief as Shalltear backs away from my mouth, I am unable to view Albedo's next daring move. Only being able to percieve it...

Just as she surrounds my cock with her wet lips, swallowing me whole as my entire face beams crimson red instantly. The sensation of her tongue sliding against my shaft, drives me crazily around circles as my eyes roll backwards from the wave of pleasure. I can barely hear Shalltear's amused giggling from the influx of sensations filling my body to the core, that's it...

Whenever I can, I'm throwing that accursed World Item straight into the nearest active Volcano without looking back, it's too dangerous to be used by anyone!

As my mind begins recovering itself from the intital assault of pleasure, my eyes remove themselves from the ceiling that seems so far away from me and now unto the visage Albedo shamelessly sucking my length with maddening speed as her head bounces upwards then downwards on my groin, it's worse enough hearing herself do this... But seeing it in motion?!

That's terrible! Bu... It's not that all that bad, afterall... It looks like she's enjoying it alot, if it were possible... I'd say that she's loving this more than I am. Trying my binds once more, I eventually give up.

Laying down my resistance for the moment as Shalltear climbs unto my torso, spinning herself around so my eyes are completely focused on her small rear as she faces towards Albedo whom is lost from my view... I can tell without being told, what's going to come next... And because I have absolutely little choice in the progression of things, Supreme Being or not.

It is pointless, since my servants have become consumed entirely by their own lust and vices, I begrudgingly submit.

Shalltear's hand firmly places itself on my dazed head, throwing it closer near her dripping wet depths in desperation as I instinctively begin licking against it without holding back. This is my revenge, take this! Her painfully loud cries of pleasure as she calls my name in joy don't fail in filling me with satisfaction, which only increases my tongue's movements along with my motivation to continue teasing her body as she had done mine for the past two hours...

After Shalltear- Albedo is next in line, I've been messed around with long enough! The person in question loyally keeps going with her action, her pace hasn't stopped at all... Infact, I'm almost nearing my limit... But I won't stop until I've made them both deeply regret putting this on me! My cease sliding my tongue up and down, instead shoving it further inside her as she wiggles violently like jelly while sitting on my chest...

With an confident glint in my eyes, I throw my arms forward... Instead of pathetically wrestling with the binds, I break them.

I had known that destroying Shalltear's focus would lessen their durability and my plan succeeded...

 _ **Flawlessly.**_

As a true honest man of my word, despite being freed... I don't run away as I would have in my human form nor remove the two of them from myself and the room accompanied with an harsh scolding like I surely would as my Elder Lich self but place my hands on Shalltear's hips, spinning her around so that she's facing me with her legs sitting beside my head before pulling her even closer me as I did in my Dark Elf self.

Ainz Ooal Gown owns this lustful night, they'll definitely see that!

Ainz Ooal Gown owns his own body, they'll surely believe that!

Ainz Ooal Gown owns them both, they'll certainty know that!

The merciless flicks of my incredibly slick tongue eventually drive Shalltear over the edge as she releases one heck of an orgasm along with it's accompanied release before hitting the bed, almost falling off from the pleasure as she loses all conciousness... Now is Albedo's turn, and as I don't have Shalltear's small form currently residing on my body... I stand upwards on the bed, Albedo hadn't even noticed that my binds had been snapped off due to her own personal obsession with my member but as she does, completely removing herself from my crotch and looking straight at me while kneeling down on the bed.

"Lo... Lord Ainz... Please forgive me, I simply couldn't help myself-"

"Silence, I've experienced enough to know that fact."

In her frantic apologetic plead, she is taken off guard, allowing me to throw my left hand forwards and connect it with the back of her head.

The next action is obivous as she realises this, gasping in response but is cut short off as I pull her welcomingly into my groin as she and her lips willingly accept. As I'm currently taking deliciously sweet vengenance, my pace is immediately quick from the start as Albedo surprises me by squashing the parts of my cock that she doesn't have inside her mouth with her melon sized breasts, rubbing them firmly against the shaft.

Her eyes are burning intently with an inescapable desire to please me, at which she is currently succeeding...

Since I had been victim of this action prior... I'm not that far from reaching climax, but neither is Albedo as she is beginning to tire out herself. As the formerly quick pace dies down, I recoil from Albedo's mouth as she tends to me by continuing with her intimate action of rubbing and compressing her breasts on me, trying to forcefully make me release my seed...

It isn't long before she succeeds, but when I do climax. I unintentionally spray it all across her face and breasts, my sense of balance becomes meaningless as I fall flat back unto the bed, drained of energy as I've had to deal with two eager individuals... One whom is pleasantly sleeping on the side of the bed, her expression is filled with bliss.

Albedo however is currently shamelessly licking whatever mess that I've left behind up. But I can't see that, all I can acknowledge are her words that she maddeningly repeats with panicked tones. My head is directed to the ceiling for a while... Until Albedo joins me at my side, she isn't filled with aggressive lust anymore... She seems content, happy even.

Laying by me, she cuddles against my chest. I can hear her exhaling deeply as she's probably breathing me in as if I'm the air that she needs to surivive and cannot simply exist without it.

"Lord Ainz... I- I-" Albedo mutters, tightly grasping unto me for security.

I know what she's going to say next, but I don't have an answer for her... Least not yet, so I press my fingers on her lips. Ceasing her words before they come.

"I know... That should be enough for you, until I can respond." It isn't that I don't want to reply to her feelings... But it's that there's always that chance that I won't see tomorrow despite all of my power. Leaving Nazrick behind is worse as it is, but leaving somebody like Albedo behind after saying such words...

I couldn't forgive myself for it, I really couldn't...

That's... Why I'll live everyday for Nazrick's sake.

Until I can live for hers and my own.

Oooh... And Shalltear too, heh.

 **In solid total, this chapter including the Disclaimer currently totals about 4,738 words... Sure, I could have completely skipped the Flunder part but I wanted some good story building from the other side of the world, away from Nazrick. An completely different yet familar perspective, if you get me.**

 **But anyway! Hoho, this chapter... I told you that it'd be special, so I hope that you weren't disappointed and the wait paid off! One of the reasons why it took so long for this to be released was purely because of me trying to ensure that the scenes themselves are well presented and that everyone in them got equal "Scene time."**

 **Rest assured, I'll be balancing the Action and the "Romance" equally from here on out, I promise!**

 **Yet again, I hope that you enjoyed and remember to rate and review! Review especially as I wanna see how this chapter struck you!**

 **See you soon, the next chapter shall be released alot more quickly than this...**

 **Honest!**


	7. Chapter Seven - Blinding Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Overlord, although if you ask anyone... They'll probably say that Ainz does. Anyway enjoy! But be sure to rate and review accordingly!

 **\- Lord Momonga/Ainz Ooal Gown** **\- Time: ??? - Unknown - Unspecified.**

Whaaa... Where am I...? My body feels incredibly odd and weightless, it's like my entire physical structure is completely from made some kind of transparent material. Like I could fade away into nothing without even realising it. There's gotta be something to explain this...

Could I be trapped inside my dreaming sleeping mind...? Dreams were completely out of the question as an Elder Lich as sleeping was impossible, so I could only enjoy them after acquiring the World Item but I've only slept as human until now.

Yet, this one dream is different from the rest... The general environment around me is constantly shifting and distorting itself even more frequently to nightmarish degrees... The walls of the place I'm in, don't really seem like walls at all. A loud womanly shriek catches me straight off guard as I back up against an nearby wall... Wait, these walls aren't decorated in anything from Nazrick. They're like something from the outside world, they look really familar but I can't think probably with everything happening around me.

This is crazy... I honestly hope that I wake up soon before I lose my mind, there's work that must be done.

"Lord Ainz's health is gradually declining with each single passing moment that we waste precious time yelling with other each, and you only wish to sob pathetically to yourselves as he dies slowly and painfully?! You call yourself Floor Guardians, preposterious!" From the large collection of sinister foreboding words spoken softly by many disbodied entities around me that I cannot sense nor see, it's that specific one that catches my complete attention. That was Demiurge's voice, I couldn't mistaken that sharp snide wonderful tone anywhere.

But...

He seemed extremely angry and what's worse is exactly what he's furious about, my demise... It'd be pretty nice if it were just a joke, yet Demiurge never makes jokes unless they're aimed at individuals that he doesn't appreciate the continued exisistence of. So, for the record. I think he's pretty serious. What's continues to confuse me is that he mentioned that my health is declining...

But that's impossible, even if I were inflicted by illness or diasease of any kind... There's magic to fix that, Nazrick's magicial ability is unmatched and I can easily render any form of ailment, completely null and void by using Boing Boing Changeover to switch from my frail body to my powerful Elder Lich form, problem solved. Maybe if I continue searching abit more around this maze, then I'll be able to discover the truth of this tedious tiring mystery...

The current area around me, closely resembles some form of outdoor alleyway shrouded in darkness with designs drawing heavily from the Baharuth Empire's own buildings, the sky above me is filled with nothing more than an consuming endless black void as the notably shaky floor below me is covered with one thick veil of white mist that reaches my knees.

After summoning forth alot of my resolve and confidence, I proceed forwards into the unknown. The corner of my eye catches sight of an mysterious figure lurking in the shadows, from the looks of it...

Judging by the curves and the length of the hair. It's an woman, maybe she knows how I can escape from this place.

My quick pace allows me to catch the eerily still woman before she can vanish from my sight, but upon her noticing my presence and turning around in response... I get quite the shock. It's... Albedo?

But, she's different! Really different, she's... Like me? She's got the same gorgeous black hair that falls down to her waist, same enticing glowing yellow eyes and her... Uhm, assets, are still very much the same modest size!

But she's currently dwelling in the form of an Dark Elf, so her skintone is the same dark texture as mine, Mare and Aura's along with her ears being nicely pointed and long. I realise exactly what this is now...

Mare and Aura told me about some special Dark Elves possessing the ability to see the future and it's events through randomly appearing dreams once they've reached physical maturity... I brushed it off as something to be concerned about as I didn't plan on dreaming frequently in this form, even so I planned on reverting back to human before I fell asleep last night.

I had heard that Dark Elves had some kind of unique ability that allowed them to foresee attacks made by certain enemies and avoid them once per battle, or something like that in YSSDRASIL, so that's probably where it came from in the first place.

Moving forward from that...

Considering the enviroment's resemblance to the Bahaluth Empire's capital city and Albedo currently appearing in the form that she'll need to be so we can avoid attracting much attention while staying in the Capital for our mission, I am led to assume that this is an dreaming foretelling of my arrival in the city... I couldn't time it any better myself as I should try and remember alot of the things going on around me, I'll need all of the insight that I can get as I won't be as effective in the form that I'm in...

"...Hehehe..." A short yet notable womanly giggle is heard, my formerly oblivious eyes immediately direct themselves from the cold hard ground and straight to the elegantly dressed Floor Guardian by pure instinct.

Huh...? What's Albedo doing?

As I had been focusing on planning ahead, I hadn't noticed that Albedo had drawn herself so uncomfortably close to me, her left arm slowly wraps itself around my neck sensually as her right takes it's place firmly on my chest, peacefully laying on it. Her smile is radiant and unfocused, but her eyes still remain focused on me as expected. Staying completely still as an Nazrick Golem, my stance is shaken by what she says to me next.

"...Do you _love_ me, Lord Ainz?" As expected, Albedo's words are ones of desire, she's seeking to confirm and probably _affirm_ by now that I'm still very much interested in her.

"Uhm... Well, you see-" I stammer helplessly yet cannot finish as my words are cut swiftly off by her sharp response.

This is strange, Albedo absolutely never interrupts me when I speak usually.

"Well, if you can't answer that... Then..." The formerly soft gentle tone that carried Albedo's heartfelt words had died as soon as she spoke once more, it had been replaced by something alot more sinister and foreboding... Ominous, even.

The devastating words that she replied without hesitation were very much dripping wet with hostility towards me.

" ** _Will you DIE for me instead_**?" My violently beating heart, now that I actually one to break, sank straight down in despair as she finished. My balance became weak and my aching chest became tight with an horrible sensation of pain from the words that I can't believe that I'm hearing from Albedo, they constricted me...

Made me feel breathless, weak, helpless then...

 _It stopped._

It took several long seconds for the realisation the finally sink in, then I found out...

I had been stabbed very fatally in the chest, perhaps on my heart. My shaking hand is completely smeared all over in the vibrant thick red colour of my own flowing blood as it continiously pours from my torso without stop, but what shook me more than anything else currently happening right now...

Even the embedded dagger in my torso.

Was that **_Albedo_** was the one tightly grasping the knife currently residing in my wounded body. The everpresent lingering sensation of pain rushing through my nervous system as the floor around me, paints itself in my blood red fluids, didn't stop my train of thoughts. I simply stood there, utterly catatonic and very much motionless in distress from the raw shock of the horrific betrayal that I had received from the very same person, I believed couldn't be capable of such a thing...

Was... Was it all nothing but a sick twisted lie? Did you really love me at all, Albedo?

Was this my fault, did my thoughtless tampering with her personality do this?

Could it have been my lewd unforgivable actions recently that drove her to this course of action? Perhaps Shalltear's increased presence caused this...?

Is she displeased with my leadership in Nazrick?

The topic of Mind Control via other World Items passed my mind childishly as even I knew that such folly was impossible, I had given every Floor Guardian minus Victim, a World Item of their own...

To prevent another Shalltear crisis in Nazrick.

...My pathetic frail Elven body finally falls helplessly to the solid hard ground below my feet, splattering the rest of my shaking body in the amassed pool of still flowing blood, Albedo's happily smiling visage looms over me as my thoughts begin looping and repeating themselves in futile repition.

She... Seems pretty pleased with herself.

Quietly hoping that whatever I see before me, isn't true at all... That it's all fake, delusions meant to decieve me and lead me astray.

That it can be changed... Made right.

That whomever or whatever is taking Albedo's form without permission will be brought to Nazrick's own unique brand of justice and that my foreseen demise in this twisted dream state doesn't happen for absolutely nothing... Not that I can let it happen, mind you.

That'd be quite a shame, honestly.

But, even if my death gave Nazrick, the very means to conquer every single inch and individual mile of the known world, then I would be content with my demise as long as all of my servants could lead the lives that they've always wanted for themselves.

As the last strands of dream simulated life depart from my fading bleeding body and the fabricated world of dreams begins releasing me from it's deviously tight hold, I release a immensely grateful sigh of relief.

My only concern for now is how I'll face Albedo, once I cease dreaming and open my eyes to the outside world of reality as the terrifying events that I just percieved cannot be called merely an simplistic dream... It was alot more akin to something else altogether.

A disturbing nightmare beyond anything that I could have willingly dreamt up on my own. What cruel reality allowed me to see, Albedo, whom I grown close to across these few short days...

Mercilessly pierce my very heart with her blade, without any emotion hiding in her empty dull eyes.

They were the eyes of an Assassin.

...Not Albedo's whatsoever.

Hoping that, puts my awakening mind abit more at ease. I know that when I awake up from this nightmare, as the world around me as been reduced to one perpetually dark endless void of despair possibly formed from my own current emotional state.

\- **Lord Momonga/Ainz Ooal Gown - Time: 09:00 - Lord Ainz's Private Quarters - Great Tomb of Nazrick**.

"Ach- Aaaaah!" That is the loud set of sounds, I embarrassingly exclaim from my vocal cords as my eyes burst open, wide awake from shock, while being accompied by my rested body jolting upright erratically on the bed before it's suddenly stopped by something incredibly soft and plump residing on my chest.

"Whatever's the matter, Lord Ainz...?" As expected, it's Albedo whom is resting so very happily on my torso as she nuzzles herself even closer towards me now that I am fully conscious and awake, she's still naked and now that I figure... That includes me aswell.

Despite the horrific dream, I find myself being unable to hate nor fear Albedo. My body clearly tells me to maintain caution and that's exactly what I plan but going by what the dream told me, I'm perfectly safe until we reach Arwintar.

"...Wh...Uhm..." Mumbling as Albedo massages me with her unreasonably large busom, distracting my attention from my speech before I quickly recompose myself.

"Where's Shalltear hiding at, Albedo?" Thankfully I finish with my words as soon as Albedo's tongue sank into my left nipple, laying my head back on the pillow so I can avoid gazing at her jealous and disappointed pout.

"The Washboar- I mean, Floor Guardian Shalltear left upon arising from her rest, Lord Ainz." Albedo isn't herself without one thinly veiled insult to her biggest rival... To think that they were actually cooperating with each other last night.

Madness, am I right?

"Aah... Is that so, Albedo?" I'll admit, I'm surprised that Shalltear decided to leave so soon but I'm not upset as it means I'll able to prepare myself for the trip today without much interruption... Regardless of my dream, Albedo is coming along for the ride as I promised and degreed.

If I go back on my spoken word then all of Nazrick might accidently assume that I lie to garner favor without properly earning it.

"It is as I have said, Master-" Albedo's face is currently obscured by her jet black hair that tickles my chest...

Then she stares straight at me into very soul as her eyes practically glow with fiery passion. The already candle lit room is looking alot more bright by now.

"-We have _approximately_ two hours from now before we must depart, that should give us about, **_one hour and twenty five minutes with fifteen seconds,_** of time to spare in total for the babymaking, baby naming and the royal announcements to the rest of Nazrick as we didn't finish properly last night, my dearest Lord Ainz~"

Ack, that's what I receive when I stick my male lewd urges into somebody as crazy as Albedo and don't get them pregnant.

"What's the rush? We can always do that... After we return, right?" The precision of Albedo's brilliant mind never ceases to amaze me, yet she and Demiurge are always wrapped up in my supposed own. However as dangerous as my response is, it could just save me from my fate.

Wa... Wait, I can slightly hear somebody else in the room aside me and the currently heavily blushing Albedo that's breathing in my scent without any shame.

That reminds me, I've really need to invest in some additional security for my clothes as several pairs of my underwear have been stolen in the recent days, I haven't bothered confronting the person responsible for the raid on my briefs as it'd be exceedingly easy. I like my crime mysteries, least somewhat surprising in the end.

Speaking of which, the mystery of the third person in the room is finally solved as they arise from above the side of the bed on the ground, currently looking extremely displeased with the naked succubus laying on my chest.

"Y... You scheming greedy bitch, how dare you kick me from Lord Ainz's own bed when I slept?! Have you no manners, whore?!" I didn't buy Albedo's lie about Shalltear departing for a second, well... Maybe I did but what I mean is that it'd be a great alternative to the current events.

A fierce pillow fight for exclusive rights to nuzzle my chest for one hour.

"Oh, settle down Shalltear~ I merely believe the floor suited you alot better than the bed, that's all." Albedo's words are dripping with self satisfaction, but what's worse is that she hasn't taken her eyes from me at all, even during the span of the previous comeback that she gave Shalltear whom is currently seething and failing with violently explosive rage.

Well, even if they work together for one night...

Things won't change in the slightest bit afterwards, but perhaps that isn't all that bad actually.

Least, I hope so...

 **Remember kids, never have hardcore sex between a Yandere and an Loli Vampire before bedtime else you'll have fucked up dreams. But on an serious note, before you all begin crying out that Albedo would never do that...**

 **You're correct, she wouldn't.**

 **But know this, not even ol' Papa Bones is certain that isn't the whole story. ;)**

 **Apologies for the wait, plot progression in the next chapter. (Probably)**

 **(Unless morning sex chapter eight happens)**


End file.
